Un été dans la maison des morts (FRENCH)
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Suite à Chair de poule La maison des morts. Plusieurs années plus tard, pendant des vacances d'été, deux familles se partagent la maison des morts. Multi-segment entre le livre et les épisodes télévisées (2x20 et 2x21) du même nom. (2014- )
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'air était tiède. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid : c'était parfait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je croyais que j'allais aimer mes vacances d'été. Devant moi se dressait la maison de mes rêves. Elle était immense, faite de briques rouges avec un toit incliné noir et des fenêtres garnies de volets noirs. Elle était entourée de nombreux arbres qui lui donnaient un aspect lugubre et sombre. D'ailleurs, toute la ville était plongée dans des ténèbres artificielles dues au mauvais temps et à l'énorme quantité d'arbres qui poussaient autour des maisons et des rues. Le seul endroit ensoleillé de la ville était le cimetière qui ne possédait qu'un énorme arbre mort, déraciné, qui reposait sur le sol. Ayant un penchant pour les choses morbides et historiques, j'avais déjà très envie d'étudier toutes ces pierres tombales.

\- Yark! Allons-nous réellement louer cette horreur pendant tout l'été? grogna mon frère. Comment vos amis ont-ils pu accepter de venir ici?

\- C'était une expérience à tenter, répondit mon père. De plus, c'est gratuit. J'ai gagné ce voyage à une réunion d'affaire d'un certain Compton Dawes.

Compton Dawes. Tu parles d'un nom!

\- Il devrait être ici à tout moment, murmura ma mère. De même que si la plupart d'entre nous se plaisent ici, nous achèterons cet endroit et nous pourrions y revenir chaque été.

\- Hum! fit mon frère.

\- Allez, François. Laisse une chance à cette bâtisse, intervins-je.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu aimes ce genre d'endroit sinistre, répliqua-t-il.

Il avait raison, j'adorais les petites villes comme celle-ci. On aurait cru que Dark Falls avait été créé selon mes préférences. Le seul inconvénient était que je ne connaissais pas les amis de mes parents. Partager une habitation avec des étrangers ne me plaisait guère. Les amis de mes parents étaient des collègues de travail qui, semblait-il, avaient deux enfants qui fréquentaient la même école secondaire que nous. J'espérais simplement que les enfants en question n'étaient ni trop jeunes, ni le garçon qui m'intimide au secondaire.

François est âgé de treize ans et il entrera en neuvième en septembre prochain, alors que j'entamerai ma dernière année. Perdue dans mes pensées, je m'amusais à piétiner des feuilles mortes sous mes espadrilles. J'adore les entendre craquer. Pour une raison quelconque, la ville entière jonchait de feuilles mortes au milieu de l'été. Je levais la tête et admirais de nouveau la maison. Ayant l'apparence d'un palais, elle était certainement assez grande pour héberger deux familles. Malheureusement, même s'il restait une chambre de libre, je ne pourrais inviter mes amis à passer un séjour ici, dû à la distance de six heures de voiture qui nous séparait. Il n'y avait même pas d'autobus qui s'arrêtait près d'ici. C'était presque que le milieu de nulle part.

\- Ah! Voilà monsieur Dawes, s'exclama mon père.

Je détournais le regard des fenêtres en saillie au-dessus du toit de la galerie (elles ressemblaient à deux gros yeux qui nous regardaient). Là, au tournant de la rue, un homme avançait tranquillement. Le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit au signe de la main que lui adressa ma mère. Il transportait une vieille valise brune qui devait sans doute contenir de la paperasse à signer. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je puis mieux distinguer ses traits. Il avait une fossette sur le menton. Ses yeux presque turquoise me toisèrent silencieusement.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je en me présentant. Je m'appelle Kim Belville.

\- Enchanté, me répondit-il en me tendant sa main. Je suis agent immobilier de Dark Falls.

Je serrais sa main avec enthousiasme. Il semblait être dans la trentaine, mais son chapeau de cowboy noir et ses vêtements sombres lui donnaient un air loufoque et vieux.

\- C'est une superbe maison, lui dis-je en l'accompagnant vers mes parents.

Il me sourit de nouveau sans répondre. De sa main libre, il tira sur les manches de son veston bleu foncé.

\- Serait-il mieux de discuter d'affaire à l'intérieur? proposa monsieur Dawes.

\- Excellente idée! entama mon père. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, mais nous pouvons signer l'essentiel de notre part.

L'agent immobilier hocha la tête avant de déposer sa valise sur le seuil de l'entrée afin de sortir une clé d'une poche de son pantalon. Un déclic se fit entendre lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte. C'était à croire qu'il n'y avait que le bruit que nous fessions, dans cette ville. Mon frère frissonna et rajusta sa casquette de baseball sur sa tête. C'était vrai qu'il faisait froid à l'extérieur, peut-être que la maison serait plus chaude? Il vint m'aider à sortir les valises du camion, que nous déposions au pied des escaliers. La porte-moustiquaire claqua derrière mon frère dès qu'il eut déposé le dernier bagage.

\- Maman! cria-t-il. Pouvons-nous choisir notre chambre?

\- Non, lui répondit-elle du salon. Je crois qu'il serait plus juste d'attendre que les Masson arrivent. Mais vous pouvez explorer le premier étage seulement, en attendant.

Mon frère me regarda et, d'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de localiser le salon, d'où provenait la conversion échangée entre mes parents et monsieur Dawes. Même si ce n'était que le premier étage, je trouvais que la demeure était profonde et remplie de placards mystérieux à fouiller. J'espérais déjà revenir l'été prochain. Il y avait de nombreuses pièces, dont deux chambres à coucher qui se partageaient une salle de bain avec une douche, deux salons et une autre salle de bain sans douche qui ne possédait qu'un miroir, une toilette et un robinet. Les meubles étaient vieux et étrangement dépoussiérés comme si quelqu'un avait fait le ménage alors que je savais pertinemment que personne n'était entré dans cet immeuble depuis plusieurs années. Je me demandais ce que valaient ces artefacts. On aurait cru qu'ils dataient des années 1900. Mon frère se moqua du vieux radiateur, copie de ceux qu'on retrouve dans les églises. Je le touchais du bout du doigt. Le métal était froid et lisse, j'étais persuadée que nous n'en aurions pas besoin lors de cette saison chaude. La cuisine était immense, tout comme la salle à manger qui possédait une longue table de bois qui accueillerait facilement vingt personnes. Difficile à croire que ce séjour était gratuit. La cuisine possédait deux vieux fours en parfait état et trois micro-ondes. Il y avait deux tiroirs pour l'argenterie. Une armoire entière était remplie de vieilles casseroles, poêles et chaudrons. Il y avait deux frigidaires et congélateurs. Monsieur Dawes avait même souligné qu'il y en avait deux autres dans la cave. En effet, il y avait de tout, et en double, parfois même en triple. Chaque pièce que j'explorais était munie de l'essentiel jusqu'à avoir trois sécheuses et laveuses dans la buanderie. Cette visite avait déjà changé la perspective de mon frère au sujet de cette maison et nous mourrions d'impatience de visiter la cave et les deux étages ci-dessus. Quinze minutes plus tard et n'ayant plus rien d'autre à explorer, mon frère revint vers le salon se mêler à la conversation qui se déroulait entre adultes.

\- Je te rejoins dans une minute, lui dis-je. J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Je me dirigeais vers celle qui ne possédait ni douche ni bain. Je tentais d'allumer la lumière. Ce n'était que lorsque je tentais d'activer l'interrupteur que je me rappelais qu'on n'avait pas encore activé l'électricité.

« Et la toilette, alors? » pensais-je en tirant la chaîne. Elle fonctionnait, c'était bon signe. Même si la pièce était sombre, une mince lueur qui provenait de la fenêtre m'éclairait suffisamment pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose.

Quand j'eus fini, je fouillais pour un savon et du papier de toilette, tout en oubliant que cette maison avait été inhabitée pendant très longtemps. Après avoir trouvé du papier de toilette et résignée à abandonner la recherche, je sortis mon savon, format poche, sans eau antibactérien de mon short. Je décidais de le laisser là au cas où on en aurait besoin. J'en avais d'autres dans mes valises de toute façon.

Je relevais la tête et je me mis à améliorer ma coiffure. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre et frisaient, dû à la chaleur qui avait régné dans l'auto tout le long du trajet (malheureusement l'air conditionné s'était brisé). Ce n'était que lorsque j'eus fini que je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange. Je cessais tout mouvement et regarda attentivement le miroir. Ce que je vis me pétrifia. Derrière moi se reflétait le visage d'une jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux blonds courts et était grande pour son âge. Je lui donnais treize ans avec ses vêtements foncés.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, je me rappelais que je ne serais pas la seule adolescente à habiter la maison.

\- Tu m'as fait peur! lui dis-je en me retournant. Vous êtes finalement arrivés! Je…

Mais elle n'était plus là!

\- Hé! dis-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Je tentais la pièce suivante. Personne.

\- Où es-tu? dis-je, en sentant ma voix trembler.

Je fouillais chaque recoin de la buanderie du regard, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de la jeune fille.

« Mon imagination m'a sûrement joué un tour. » pensais-je en essayant de trouver une réponse logique.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître dans une autre pièce, car j'aurai eu le temps de l'apercevoir. La seule pièce à proximité de la salle de bain était celle où je me retrouvais présentement.

« Oui, je l'ai sûrement imaginé! » me rassurais-je en sortant tranquillement de reculons de la buanderie. Je heurtais quelque chose.

\- Attention! me dit une voix que je connaissais trop bien.

J'avais heurté un garçon, qui recula de quelque pas. Cela me permit de lui faire face.

\- Mike! soufflais-je, surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas eu mon message? me demanda-t-il.

\- Quel message? le questionnais-je.

\- Celui que je t'ai envoyé sur Facebook? me dit-il en déposant la boîte qu'il tenait, sur le sol.

\- Ah! compris-je. Non, mes parents ont décidé que je passerais un été sans Internet. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié les notes scolaires de moi et mon frère.

\- Oh, je vois, fit-il en riant. Je vais te laisser lire le message avant que mes parents ne me prennent mon iPhone, ils n'étaient pas satisfaits eux non plus. Nos parents sont de bons amis, alors ils vont sûrement trouver cette idée géniale.

Pendant un bon moment, il s'attarda sur son téléphone pour ouvrir sa messagerie Facebook afin de me permettre de lire le message précédemment envoyé.

\- Il date d'une semaine, me dit-il en me tendant son gadget électronique.

\- Désolé, fis-je en le prenant.

 _Le 27 juin 2014, 11h11 p.m._

 _Salut, Kim, je voulais juste te souhaiter un merveilleux été et j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre puisque nos familles partageront une maison jusqu'à la fin août. Je n'étais pas fan à l'idée de partir aussi loin, mais puisque je te connais, ce sera moins plate que prévu. J'espère que ton année scolaire s'est bien terminée et qu'on n'aura plus à endurer monsieur Benoît l'année prochaine. Ha, ha! Bon, je te verrai dans une semaine à Dark Falls, profite bien de la ville et de tes amis avant de partir._

 _Cordialement, Mike._

Touchée, je rendis à Mike Masson, son cellulaire.

\- Merci, dis-je, gêné par ces écrits gentils. Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui viendrais, j'aurais fait pareil.

C'était la première fois qu'un camarade de classe montrait un peu de respect et de gentillesse à mon égard. Mike dut sentir mon malaise puisqu'il se justifia :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je voulais simplement être gentil.

\- Non! dis-je. C'est… C'est vraiment gentil, j'apprécie le fait que tu aies pris un peu de ton temps pour m'envoyer un message. Tu es la seule personne en dehors de mes amis qui m'adresse la parole ailleurs qu'à l'école.

\- Vraiment? s'exclama-t-il. Eh, bien! Je trouve ça dommage, car je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que les gens devraient se donner la peine d'essayer de te connaître. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- Je suis victime d'intimidation depuis le primaire, le coupais-je. Je me fais sans cesse harceler par Jacob Bertrand, le plus vieux des triplets. Les gens ne me parlent sans doute pas soit parce qu'ils ne voudraient pas être à ma place, soit par la faute des rumeurs qu'il a fait circuler.

Choqué et surpris, Mike me toisa de son regard bleu tout en s'écriant :

\- Il a continué? L'imbécile! Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça… Au moins, toi t'es originale! Il copie tout ce que ses frères font.

\- Ce ne sont pas tous les jumeaux qui… commençais-je.

\- Wow! dit-il, en me coupant la parole à son tour. En plus, tu le défends! Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais...

\- Je ne le défendais pas, je défendais les jumeaux en général, répliquais-je.

\- Ah… Désolé, j'ai mal compris, me répondit-il avec un petit rire. Je croyais qu'il n'allait pas recommencer après que…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il me regarda dans les yeux et souleva les mèches de cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur le front. Le chanceux, il continuait de grandir. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi.

\- Après quoi? lui demandais-je, le suppliant de finir sa phrase.

Il baissa les yeux, gêné, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

\- J'ai vu la bataille, le jour où il t'avait poussé dans un casier. Tu t'étais relevé et il t'avait repoussé. Cela s'était reproduit deux fois de suite et tu n'avais pas bougé. Tu avais enduré. Voyant que la violence n'avait pas d'effet sur toi, il s'était jeté sur ta meilleure amie Amy. Personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit et je m'apprêtais à intervenir, mais c'était là que tu t'étais défendue. Tu saignais déjà de la bouche et de la tête, mais cela ne t'avait pas empêché de le frapper pour lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Il t'avait donné un paquet de coups de pied, mais tu es quand même parvenue à saisir sa tête et la fracasser contre un casier. Étourdi, il avait cessé la bataille au même moment où la direction intervenait.

Il fit une pause. J'étais étonnée qu'il ait pu se souvenir de tant de détails.

\- Je trouve cela tellement injuste que tu aies écopé d'une semaine de suspension et qu'il n'ait eu qu'une retenue de soirée. La directrice avait même refusé de regarder le vidéo de mon ami Marc, qui avait filmé toute la scène. J'étais tellement outré par cette injustice que le jour suivant, j'avais menacé Jacob. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il devait savoir que tu n'en parlerais à personne. J'avais essayé de rapporter ton cas au secrétariat, mais ils m'avaient dit que c'était toi qui devais venir te plaindre.

\- Je… fis-je. Je ne savais pas… Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait cela pour moi.

\- Hé! me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Je grimaçais de douleur.

\- Non… dit-il en voyant mon expression. Ce ne peut pas être vrai… Je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait mal.

Je le laissais dégager mon épaule droite de ma veste bleu ciel. Il aperçut mon bleu violacé.

\- C'est presque guéri, le rassurais-je en recouvrant mon épaule. Il m'a aperçu dans une rue proche de chez moi la semaine dernière.

Mike hocha simplement la tête, dégoûté par ce Jacob me faisait subir.

\- Ah! C'est toi la fille qui bat les gars! me dit quelqu'un.

\- Quoi? m'exclamais-je en me retournant.

Mike mit son bras autour de moi en faisant très attention de ne pas toucher mon épaule blessée et il me présenta sa sœur :

\- Voici Alexandra, elle connait ton frère, car elle avait la même classe de français que lui. Elle a treize ans. Et non, Kim ne bat bas les gars, lui répondit-il. Elle se défend, il y a une différence.

Je regardais sa sœur. Tout comme mon frère, elle portait des appareils orthodontistes, donc des broches. Elle avait les cheveux blonds longs, noués en queue de cheval. Ils étaient presque aussi longs que les miens. Elle avait une silhouette mince. Elle était petite pour son âge et portait un tee-shirt qui abordait le nom d'un vieux groupe musical, _No Warning_. Je réalisais alors que c'était elle que j'avais sûrement vu dans le miroir. À cause de la noirceur et la mince clarté que me procurait la fenêtre de la salle de bain, je l'avais imaginé autrement.

« Tu vois, Kim. Il y a une explication logique à tout, me dis-je. Tu étais également stressé par cet emménagement et la découverte des autres locataires, n'est-ce pas? »

Oui. Je l'étais. Mais tout irait mieux une fois que la journée sera finie, plus rien d'étrange ne se passera. Derrière Alexandra, je vis monsieur Dawes s'avancer vers nous.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

\- Vos parents sont d'accords pour commencer la visite, dit-il avec un sourire étincelant.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre dont les yeux brillaient autant. Je me demandais ce qui le rendait heureux à ce point. Ce n'était certainement pas nous. Quelque chose arrivé ou qui arriverait sûrement dans cette journée le faisait sourire.

Mike alla déposer la boîte sur la table de la salle à manger. Compton Dawes nous fit signe de le suivre dans le sous-sol. Pas loin de la porte, il y avait les deux congélateurs auxquels monsieur Dawes avait fait allusion. Nos deux familles découvrirent qu'il n'avait rien de spécial et que c'était l'endroit le plus sombre de la maison. C'était vaste et on pouvait voir des poutres qui soutenaient le plafond. Je qualifiais déjà la cave d'endroit laid. Elle ne possédait qu'une chambre qui avait sa propre salle de bain, qui incluait une douche. Le lit était, de taille double, couvert de plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures. Dawes nous signala qu'il s'agissait de la chambre la plus froide. Le reste était presque désert, sauf pour une télévision, un sofa et une garde-robe remplie de vielles boîtes et de jeux. Mike était le seul qui semblait apprécier cet endroit tranquille.

La visite du premier étage se passa plus rapidement que prévu et nous pouvions à présent explorer le deuxième étage. C'était incroyable à quel point cette bâtisse était propre et ordonnée. Tout était si vieux et semblait en parfait état. Les escaliers étaient faits en bois et aucune ampoule qui pourrait nous illuminer, ne pendait au plafond. L'ombre de la rampe se reflétait sur le mur gris, ce qui donnait à l'escalier un aspect profond. Le deuxième étage, comme tous les autres avait un plancher de bois franc. Il y avait six chambres qui possédaient presque toutes leurs propres chambres de bain. Elles étaient tous semblables, sauf pour les deux dernières au fond du couloir. À la fin du couloir, il y avait une fenêtre dans le mur. De longs rideaux bleus pâles et minces la recouvraient. Elle donnait vue sur un arbre foncé, immense. À travers les branches, on pouvait y entrevoir les murs de la maison voisine.

Ces chambres possédaient un lit de taille triple, donc « king » comme on dit. Et, en général, toutes les chambres avaient une garde-robe immense et au moins une ou deux fenêtres couvertes de longs rideaux jaunes épais. Les murs étaient tous d'un gris fade, sauf la mienne. La chambre que j'avais choisie était unique. Elle ne possédait qu'une seule fenêtre avec un banc à l'ancienne mode posé devant (sur lequel je pourrais m'asseoir et regarder la rue), un lit double couvert de vieux draps noirs et violets. Mon garde-robe avait deux étagères et sur la deuxième, il y avait une vieille boîte que j'explorerai plus tard dans la journée. Je possédais également ma propre salle de bain. J'entrouvris les rideaux pour découvrir la vue extérieure que m'offrait cette chambre. Un peu de lumière illumina la pièce. Dehors, devant la maison d'en face, il y avait quelqu'un qui me regardait. C'était un garçon et je lui fis signe. Il me répondit avant de continuer son chemin. Même de loin, j'avais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Je pourrai sûrement me faire de nouveaux amis dans cette ville. Dès qu'il disparût de ma vue, je fermais les rideaux.

Bien que mes cheveux blonds tombaient le long de mon dos, je sentis un léger souffle sur mon cou. Un léger parfum flotta dans l'air et je devinais que mon frère ou Mike devait se trouver à mes côtés.

\- Demain, nous pourrions peut-être rencontrer le gars que je viens de voir… murmurais-je.

J'attendis une réponse, mais en vain. Le souffle toujours sur mon cou, je me retournais :

\- Pourquoi me souffles…

Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, j'aurai juré avoir senti une présence.

« Holà! Du calme… D'abord une fille, ensuite un gars. Ressaisis-toi, Kim! »

J'allais rejoindre ma famille qui se trouvait encore au grenier. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Il était rempli de vieilles boîtes, meubles, etc. Il y avait tout un bazar de vieilleries des précédents occupants que je découvrirai sans doute lors d'une journée de pluie. Étrangement, les fenêtres du troisième étage étaient condamnées par des planches de bois que mes parents ne préféraient pas enlever puisqu'on ne résidait pas ici en permanence. Cette maison n'était pas à nous. De toute façon, il y avait deux ampoules qui pouvaient sans doute m'éclairer une fois que l'électricité serait activée.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, monsieur Dawes régla les papiers et quitta en nous souhaitant un bon séjour. Il nous laissa une copie de sa carte d'affaire au cas où nous aurions besoin de l'appeler pour quoi que ce soit. Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement puisque nous ne fessions que dépaqueter et placer nos effets personnels.

Mike, comme je l'avais deviné, avait décidé de s'installer dans la cave tandis que chacun d'entre nous avions pris une chambre au deuxième étage. Alexandra occupait celle d'en face et voisine de la chambre de mon frère. Bien entendu, les parents avaient pris les deux grandes à la fin du couloir.

« Mike doit sûrement être ravi d'avoir la paix. » songeais-je en plaçant ma dernière pile de linge dans le tiroir d'une vieille commode d'un brun délavé.

Il était six heures du soir à présent et mon estomac gargouillait de famine. Je pouvais sentir la délicieuse sauce spaghetti maison de la famille jusque dans ma chambre.

\- Kim?

Je me retournais et aperçut Mike appuyé sur l'encadrement de ma porte.

\- Oui? fis-je.

\- Le souper est prêt, dit-il.

\- Merci, dis-je.

Je le suivis.

Le souper était bref, un peu gênant puisque mon frère et moi n'avions jamais vraiment échangé de conversation avec la famille Masson. Certaines questions paraissaient un peu déplacées. Il y régnait un léger malaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire demain? demandais-je à tous les non-adultes.

\- Explorer les alentours, proposa Mike.

\- Marcher un peu et espérer faire la connaissance de jeunes de notre âge, murmura Alexandra en prenant une bouchée de son assiette.

\- Ce qu'elle a dit, ajouta mon frère en hochant la tête vers Alexandra et en déposant ses champignons dans l'assiette de ma mère qui ne remarqua rien.

Monsieur Masson surprit le geste de mon frère et sourit, mais ne vendit pas la mèche.

\- Et toi? me demanda Mike. Que voudrais-tu faire, Kim?

Je piquais ma fourchette dans une boulette de viande avant de répondre.

\- J'aimerais bien visiter le cimetière, les choses morbides et historiques me fascinent.

\- Alors, on ira au cimetière demain, s'exclama Mike. On explorera la ville en même temps.

Je souris, puis prit une bouchée de ma boulette.

\- Et si c'est une journée de pluie? s'enquit Alexandra. Le temps me semble très mauvais ici.

\- Alors, on explora la maison de fond en comble, dit François avec enthousiasme. N'êtes-vous pas avides de découvrir ce que cachent toutes ces boîtes mystérieuses?

\- Si, répondis-je.

Puis la discussion s'abrégea puisque tous sauf moi avaient terminés de manger. Par politesse, Mike me tient compagnie.

\- J'ai une boîte dans ma chambre, dis-je. Aimerais-tu regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur?

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me levais et alla déposer ce qui restait de mon plat dans l'évier. Je me lavais les mains et montait à l'étage, suivie de Mike.

Le mystérieux parfum que j'avais senti précédemment dans la journée était dans la garde-robe de ma chambre. J'en déduis qu'il devait y avoir un vieux flacon brisé quelque part.

\- Est-ce que tu sens ce parfum? me demanda Mike.

\- Oui, fis-je. Il provient peut-être de la boîte?

Étant petite pour mon âge, je ne pu la saisir, même sur la pointe de mes pieds.

\- Attends, laisse-moi faire! me murmura-t-il.

Je m'écartais et il saisit la boîte.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas jalouse de ma grandeur?

\- Ha, ha! ricanais-je. Peut-être un peu.

Il déposa la boîte sur le sol et nous entreprîmes d'en vider le contenu. Malgré sa fragilité, la boîte demeura en bon état.

\- Hé, regarde! dis-je en lui montrant le vieux journal jauni que je tenais à la main.

\- Dark Falls Daily, un accident chimique à l'usine tue des ouvriers, lut-il.

\- C'était il y a des années! m'écriais-je. En 1972! Intéressant, non?

\- Pas vraiment, j'espère que la ville n'est pas encore contaminée, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Mais non! m'enquis-je. Ça fait plus de quarante ans de cela!

Mike cessa de regarder le journal que je mis sur la première étagère, la seule que je pouvais atteindre.

\- Il y a du sang sur ces vieux vêtements! gémit-il.

\- Mais non! répliquais-je. C'est certainement de la peinture!

\- Si! rétorqua Mike en étalant le pantalon et le coton ouaté devant lui.

\- Non! ripostais-je. Explique-moi comment du sang aurait pu s'étaler sur l'ensemble du vêtement, incluant le dos?

Mike ne répondit pas, il continua de fixer le vêtement tâché.

\- Tu vois… commençais-je.

\- Tu as raison, me coupa-t-il. Il y a une explication logique à tout.

Nous délaissâmes le sujet et les vêtements. Je les pliais soigneusement et les remis dans la boîte. Ils avaient sans doute appartenu à un adolescent du même âge que Mike. Le reste de la boîte contenait des vieilleries et tout de sorte de trucs bizarres dont nous ignorions l'existence. Mike remit la boîte à la place qu'elle avait précédemment occupée.

Soudain, l'air changea et je sentis de nouveau ce souffle sur mon cou. Je portais la main à l'endroit précis où je percevais cette fraîcheur.

\- Mike! dis-je en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne quitte ma chambre. Tu ne trouves pas que l'odeur du parfum est devenue plus forte?

Pour toute réponse, mon camarade de classe s'avança vers la provenance de l'odeur.

\- L'odeur provient du fond de ta garde-robe, me dit-il en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur. Il est également mêlé à une odeur de putréfaction. Je vais t'aider à le nettoyer demain, si tu veux.

\- Ce serait grandement apprécié, acquiesçais-je.

\- Ce sera un plaisir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas sentit un souffle sur ton cou, par hasard? lui demandais-je.

\- Non, pourquoi? se moqua-t-il. J'aurais dû? Où est-ce ta manière de me dire que tu aimerais que je mette ce parfum une fois que nous aurons trouvé sa source?

Je demeurais muette.

\- Allez! Je blaguais! me dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je sais, dis-je.

Il quitta ma chambre et je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cadran. Il était déjà neuf heures! Je pris le nécessaire et fis ma toilette dans ma salle de bain.

Étrangement, quand je revins dans ma chambre, l'odeur du parfum était plus forte, mais elle ne me nuisait pas. La senteur n'était pas assez forte pour me faire tousser ou provoquer des difficultés à respirer. C'était un vieux parfum, léger. C'était le genre de parfum que les gars de mon âge porteraient. Je dois avouer que je l'aimais bien.

Tard le soir, vers minuit environ, je me réveillais. Je me sentais observée et l'odeur du parfum était devenue omniprésente. Elle collait à ma peau. Ni la lune ni les étoiles ne projetaient une mince lueur d'éclaircissement puisque le ciel était encombré par des nuages. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus peur du noir. Je me mis en position fœtale au centre de mon lit et ramena les couvertures chaudes, seul réconfort dans cette nuit aussi obscure que de l'encre, jusqu'à la base de mon cou. Je regardais autour de moi pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais les ombres m'engloutissaient.

J'entendis des bruits de pas lourds, comme si quelqu'un s'était arrêté en face de la porte de ma chambre. Je figeai d'horreur lorsque ma porte grinça.

Je fermais les yeux, pétrifiée, mais personne n'entra. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je décidais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que mon imagination m'avait jouée un tour.

« Après tout, il existe des rêves qui se fondent avec la réalité. » me rassurais-je.

Je me retournais sur le côté et tentais de me rendormir. Et à cet instant précis, un cri déchira l'air. Le mutisme de la nuit fut rompu et je me redressai dans mon lit.

« Alexandra! » pensais-je.

La lumière du couloir s'alluma et dans la pénombre de mon garde-robe, je cru apercevoir une forme humaine.

Bravant ma peur qui me clouait au lit, j'arrivais en même temps que mon frère dans la chambre d'Alexandra. Avant notre entrée, elle cria une seconde fois.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Je tentais vainement d'éradiquer la peur qui tenaillait ma poitrine pour me concentrer sur la situation momentanée, mais c'était sans succès.

Mike, pour cause d'endroit de logement, fut le dernier à compléter le cercle rassurant qui se formait autour d'Alexandra. Sa jeune sœur serrait son oreiller comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre, bégaya-t-elle.

\- La pauvre! la plaignit ma mère. Elle a surement fait un cauchemar.

\- Je ne fais jamais de cauchemar! s'écria Alexandra.

\- Elle n'en a jamais fait auparavant, dit Mike, pour l'appuyer. Même quand elle était petite!

Mais ses parents n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis.

\- Il était peut-être temps qu'elle en aie, marmonna sa mère en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar! répéta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. J'étais réveillée maman!

\- Il y a des rêves qui paraissent tellement réels qu'on croit qu'ils se sont vraiment produits! expliqua son père. Ce fut une longue journée, tu as dû être bouleversée par l'emménagement.

\- Mais… Je… protesta-t-elle.

\- Pas de « mais » ma chérie, lui répondit sa mère. Il est une heure du matin et je suis certaine que tu peux te rendormir toute seule! Ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar, rassure-toi!

\- Mais je ne suis pas rassurée! J'ai peur! pleurnicha-t-elle.

Les adultes, indignés et exaspérés, poussèrent un soupir.

\- Je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, proposa Mike en sentant la tension monter.

\- Tout le monde au lit, alors, ordonna mon père.

Petit à petit, tous regagnèrent leur chambre. Je fus la dernière à sortir en souhaitant à Mike et Alexandra une bonne nuit.

\- Il faut vraiment que je trouve ce flacon! marmonnais-je en rentrant dans ma chambre et sentant l'odeur habituelle.

Je me couchais et m'endormit aussitôt. Une heure plus tard, je fus réveillé par une main qui me secouait l'épaule. Ma première réaction fut de figer sous l'effet de la peur et ensuite d'un réflexe surhumain, d'attraper la main.

\- Ouïlle! s'exclama quelqu'un.

\- Mike? dis-je en desserrant mon emprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?

\- Toi aussi, tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il. Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil et tu ne cessais de bouger. J'ai cru bon de te réveiller.

\- Vraiment? m'étonnais-je. Je ne rappelle de rien. Merci.

Il eut un silence gêné et j'ajoutai :

\- Est-elle endormie?

\- Qui? me demanda-t-il.

\- Ta sœur, lui indiquais-je.

\- Ah… se rappela-t-il. Oui… Finalement.

Un peu gêné et ne sachant que dire, il recula un peu, plus près de la porte. Avant de sortir, il me héla :

\- Kim… Il est trois heures du matin, juste pour te laisser savoir.

\- Merci, dis-je, en hochant la tête.

Le vide se referma autour de moi lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre. Bizarrement, je n'avais plus peur. Je fixais de nouveau la forme humanoïde dans ma garde-robe et décidais que ce n'étais que mon imagination. Il était logiquement impossible que les ombres ténébreuses qui m'entouraient puissent se découper, bouger et se sculpter en formes vivantes.

Je me recouchais et fermais les yeux, en espérant que le parfum s'éloigne et que les chuchotements se taisent. Rien n'y fit, sauf pour le sommeil qui m'absorba dans un rêve morbide.

\- _Cours! me cria Mike. Bon sang, cours, Kim!_

\- _Mais pourquoi? lui dis-je en le regardant trébucher._

\- _Ils sont morts, ils vont nous rattraper._

 _En se relevant, il me prit le poignet et me força à le suivre. Il était hors d'haleine alors que j'étais à peine essoufflée. Je ne comprenais pas le phénomène._

\- _Tu… Oh... Kim… Pas toi… Non… gémit-il._

\- _Pas moi quoi?_

\- _J'ai cru... Pourtant…Ils t'ont eue!_

\- _Qui? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?_

\- _Tu es morte! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaqué?_

 _Par instinct, je tâtonnais ma poitrine à la recherche de la présence de mon cœur et de son flux sanguin._

 _Rien, pas un pouls._

\- _Je ne comprends pas… fis-je en m'avançant vers Mike._

\- _Kim… murmura-t-il en reculant._

 _Il avait peur de moi!_

\- _Mais je… tentais-je de nouveau._

 _Mike fit un autre pas en arrière et, pour une raison quelconque, heurta une pierre tombale. Il s'en éloignant rapidement, horrifié._

 _Je tombais à genoux sur le sol mou et humide, j'avais lu l'inscription sur la tombe. C'était la mienne!_

 _Lentement, je tendis la main pour toucher le marbre froid et rugueux du monument. Mes doigts laissèrent une tâche sombre et dégoulinante. Soudain, je voyais aussi clair qu'en plein jour : j'avais une vision nocturne!_

\- _Mike, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? paniquais-je en lui montrant le sang qui souillait la pureté de ma personne. C'est le mien!_

\- _Oui, c'est le tien… dit une voix féminine derrière moi._

\- _A… Alexandra… bégaya faiblement mon ami._

 _Je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver, pas plus que mon frère et l'odeur… L'odeur pénétrante de ma garde-robe dans ma chambre… Mike s'enfuit en sanglotant._

 _Alexandra avait les yeux rouges et elle fut écartée par mon frère qui se pencha à ma hauteur._

\- _Tu es morte, Kim._

 _Je me levais et titubais. Comment? Pourquoi? Quand? Où? Tant de questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Depuis combien de temps? Comment se fait-il que j'existe toujours? Et Mike, lui?_

\- _Oh. compris-je en me lançant à sa poursuite._

 _Il ne devait pas subir le même sort. Je ne le permettrai pas, les personnes gentilles ne méritent pas de mourir si tôt. Pas lui, jamais!_

 _Ensuite, tout devint vague et, il me sembla, quelques heures plus tard en émergeant d'un léger brouillard, de me retrouver au milieu d'un incendie. Dark Falls était en feu! Mike se trouvait devant moi, ainsi qu'une fillette de onze ans à mes côtés : celle que j'avais vue dans le miroir. Elle se prénommait Karen._

\- _Merci Amanda, merci! cria-t-elle avec gratitude à une dame d'environ une trentaine d'années qui se tenait aux côtés de Mike._

 _J'étais trempée ainsi que Karen : nous sentions l'huile à moteur._

\- _Brûle-moi avec, ordonnais-je malgré-moi à Mike._

 _Des hurlements se faisaient entendre, au loin. L'odeur parfumée était disparue._

\- _Vas-y, Josh! hurla Mike. Je ne peux pas le faire…_

 _Il semblait proie à une énorme douleur et tendit un briquet à un homme d'environ vingt-neuf ans. Mon ami chancela et s'appuya sur Amanda. Karen serra ma main avec force, mais je ne quittais pas Mike des yeux. Je désirais croiser son regard une dernière fois avant de mourir. Enfin, j'espérais que c'en était réellement fini… La ville et sa malédiction depuis le jour où une fumée jaune s'était échappée de l'usine en bordure de la ville. Presque avec regret, Josh ouvrit le briquet et le lança sur le sol._

\- _Merci, soufflais-je à Mike en voyant la souffrance allumer son regard._

 _Ensuite tout n'était plus qu'une douleur orange et je quittais la vie comme j'avais vécu._

Je cessais de respirer et me réveillait en sursaut.

\- Quel cauchemar! murmurais-je en portant ma main droite à ma tête. Maudit vieux journal!

J'étais couverte de sueur et l'odeur étrange était disparue. La pluie tambourinait à la fenêtre. Je jetais un coup d'œil au vieux cadran : il indiquait dix heures et demie. Je me demandais si la famille Masson dormait aussi tard que nous? Peut-être.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée intérieure. » pensais-je en descendant les escaliers, habillée d'un short de jeans et d'un t-shirt noir. « Pas d'observation au cimetière, ni de découverte des alentours de la ville. »

\- C'est quoi _R. L. Stine, Goosebumps_? me demanda Alexandra, au pied de l'escalier.

\- Ah! fis-je en me rappelant l'écriture verte sur mon vêtement. Robert Lawrence Stine a inventé une série de livres destinée à faire peur aux enfants. J'ai grandi avec… _Goosebumps_ , c'est _Chair de Poule_ en français. De 1995 à 1998, il y a eu une adaptation cinématographique, sous le format de série télévisée. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, un membre de la bande musicale que tu aimes tant, _No Warning_ , a incarné trois personnages.

\- Tu connais _No Warning_? me demanda-t-elle, au comble de l'excitation.

\- Non, pas vraiment, lui avouais-je. Je me suis simplement renseignée sur l'acteur. Ben Cook et le groupe avaient cessé _No Warning_ , mais en 2013, ils ont décidé de le continuer.

\- Ben Cook? C'est lui qui a joué dans la série _Goosebumps_?

\- Oui, dans quatre épisodes. Il a également fait parti de l'arrière-plan dans _Camp Rock 2 : The Final Jam_ en 2010. Il était une des personnes qui jouait un instrument de musique lorsque Demi Lovato chantait.

\- Ah! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne le savais même pas et il est mon préféré! Je vais faire une recherche sur l'Internet à la fin des vacances, j'ai envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

\- À la fin des vacances? m'exclamais-je.

\- Mes parents, insatisfaits de nos notes, nous ont enlevé tout outil électronique, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, plus tard, dans la journée, on peut en regarder un : j'ai amené _Goosebumps : A Shocker on Shocker Street_ , lui suggérais-je. Ben Cook joue dedans.

\- Cool! J'espère que les vieilles télévisions peuvent supporter des dvd?

\- C'est une vieille maison et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un lecteur dvd ici. Pour le VHS, je ne verrai pas pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas? J'ai _Goosebumps : Piano Lesson Can Be Murder_ en VHS. Il est à son plus jeune dessus, c'est un classique!

\- On pourrait l'écouter après déjeuner? me proposa-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, s'il y a le nécessaire.

\- Ce sera sûrement dans la cave.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner? lui demandais-je.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, me dit-elle. Juste la base, du pain et des garnitures… Surtout du Nutella. Nos parents ont prévus d'aller faire des commissions vers une heure. Ils seront partis longtemps puisque c'est une petite ville et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à Dark Falls. Ils devront aller dans les villes voisines une fois par semaine.

\- C'est bon, fis-je en me dirigeant dans la cuisine. Où est le pot de Nutella et le pain?

\- Ils sont dans le garde-manger, fit-elle.

J'acquiesçais.

\- Non, pas cette armoire, celle-là! me désigna-t-elle en pointant vers la droite.

\- Merci, lui dis-je en prenant ce que je cherchais. Tu as déjà mangé?

\- Oui, dit-elle en s'assoyant sur une chaise. Tu es la deuxième, si l'on ne compte pas les parents, à se réveiller. François et Mike dorment encore.

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Les parents? Dehors. Ils ratissent les feuilles mortes et nettoient la cour arrière pour que l'endroit soit plus convenable. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas couper quelques arbres.

\- Pourquoi faire? J'aime bien toute cette noirceur!

\- Il serait bon que les rayons du soleil puissent créer un peu de lumière. On se croirait presque en pleine nuit ici! se plaignit-elle.

\- Hum… marmonnais-je en allant me chercher une assiette. C'est sûrement l'effet nuageux qui ajoute une touche d'ombres à Dark Falls.

\- Ouais… Le nom, lui-même, est étrange.

À mon tour, je m'assieds sur une chaise et commençais à étendre le chocolat sur ma tranche de pain.

\- C'est une ville sombre et ténébreuses par la faute de tous ces arbres et ces nuages lourds. Comme tu as dit, il fait noir comme en pleine nuit… « Dark » est le terme anglais de « sombre » alors je suppose que ceci est l'explication du premier mot du nom de la ville. Pour ce qui est de « Falls », qui veut dire « chutes »…

\- Chutes sombres? se moqua-t-elle. Ça sonne drôle en français!

\- Je sais, avouais-je. Mais je ne crois pas avoir aperçus de chutes.

\- Peut-être qu'il y en avait et qu'elles sont disparues depuis longtemps? suggéra Alexandra. Ou peut-être qu'elles existent toujours, mais nous devrons sûrement les trouver dans la ville?

\- Sûrement, acquiesçais-je. Espérons qu'il fasse beau demain et on pourra tenter de les trouver?

Alexandra accepta ma proposition et nous nous mîmes à évoquer toutes sortes de théories logiques et insensées pour l'origine du nom de la ville. Lorsque nous conclûmes que les deux premières étaient préférables, j'avais terminé mon petit déjeuner et Mike était entré dans la cuisine.

\- Bon matin, lui dis-je.

\- Bonjour, me répondit-il avec politesse.

D'un commun accord, Alexandra et moi, marchâmes à l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Où allez-vous? nous demanda-t-il.

\- Dans la cave, lui dit sa sœur.

\- On va vérifier s'il y a un lecteur dvd ou VSH avec la télévision en bas, ajoutais-je.

\- Il y a un lecteur VSH, mais pas celui pour dvds, nous dit-il. Vous prévoyez écouter un film?

\- Oui, fis-je. Un épisode de ma série télévisée préférée. _Goosebumps_.

\- Ah… Oui, je me souviens de ça. murmura-t-il. J'en ai lu quelques uns dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

\- Oh, fis-je. As-tu lu _Fear Street_ aussi?

\- Je ne crois pas, non. C'est le même auteur qui a écrit ces livres?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, je vais regarder l'épisode avec vous après déjeuner, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Ça aidera à passer le temps.

Et nous le laissèrent là, mangeant tranquillement un toast de beurre d'arachides.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur? murmura Alexandra en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- Je ne sais pas, dis-je tranquillement en me retournant vers elle. Mike et moi croyions qu'il s'agit d'un flacon de parfum brisé quelque part dans ma garde-robe.

Je fus surprise de constater qu'elle tremblait.

\- Cette odeur était dans ma chambre! s'exclama-t-elle, en avalant avec difficulté.

\- Dans ta chambre? m'exclamais-je, ne comprenant pas bien ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- Oui… Hier, il y avait quelqu'un dans ma garde-robe. Cette personne était un garçon et au fûr et à mesure qu'il s'est approché de moi, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Hum… émis-je, simplement.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, car mon attention était attirée sur ses yeux aussi rouges que des rubis. J'ai crié quand il m'a sourit et qu'il a commencé à rire. Il a mystérieusement disparu quand vous avez allumé la lumière.

\- Oh! fis-je. C'est horrible!

\- Qu'est-ce qui est horrible? nous demanda mon frère, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Rien, lui répondit vivement Alexandra.

François, les cheveux ébouriffés, haussa les épaules et descendit se servir de quoi manger, à la cuisine.

\- Ta chambre me donne la chair de poule, me signala Alexandra. Il est où ce film?

\- Ici. lui dis-je en ouvrant un tiroir et en retirant le vieux VHS.

De retour dans la cuisine, nous décidèrent de ne pas l'écouter tout de suite puisque nous tirent compagnie à mon frère qui mangeait un repas copieux. Voyant qu'Alexandra était en grande conversation avec François, je décidais de m'éclipser pour déposer le film dans la cave près du téléviseur. Oui, j'aurais pu attendre et le garder avec moi… Mais je suis du genre à tout perdre en un rien de temps. Autant laisser l'objet dans un endroit où je sais que je peux le trouver.

Bref, une ombre passa devant moi alors que je me levais de ma chaise. Je sortis à pas furtifs de la cuisine et suivi Mike, que je cru reconnaître. Ce dernier transportait une boîte de carton qu'il amenait sans doute dans ses appartements par curiosité.

\- Mike! l'appelais-je. Attends.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas, peut-être qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu?

\- Hé, Mike! fis-je de nouveau.

Bizarre. Il était sûrement trop concentré pour tenir compte de ma présence. Il faisait sombre et je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, entièrement caché dans l'ombre. Il descendit plus bas, à l'étage. C'était étonnamment tranquille et je n'entendais plus les voix d'Alexandra et de François.

En bas, la vieille ampoule projetait assez de lumière pour que je puisse le suivre clairement lorsqu'il déposa la boîte au pied d'une poutre blanche. L'air était poudreux et brouillé, comme si c'était rempli de poussière grise.

\- Mike… tentais-je, encore.

Cette fois, ma voix trancha le silence du sous-sol et il m'entendit. La lumière qui m'éclairait vacilla lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi. Je cessais presque de respirer, mon cœur manqua un battement et je fis un pas vers l'arrière. Je titubais : ce n'était pas Mike. C'était un garçon d'environ onze ans, beaucoup trop grand pour son âge. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, le nez retroussé et une expression sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » pensais-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que je vois des enfants imaginaires dans la maison? »

Soudain, j'eus peur. Qui était-il? Il fit un pas vers moi, ses yeux soutenant mon regard apeuré. Juste avant que l'ampoule ne s'éteigne complètement, lorsqu'il se trouvait au-dessous, l'étranger eut un sourire narquois. Puis ce fut le noir total et le son terrifiant du tonnerre qui retentissait à l'extérieur.

\- Oh! fis-je, lorsque mon dos heurta quelque chose.

Une forme humaine.

Le gars! Mes genoux s'entrechoquèrent et je tremblais tellement que mes jambes fléchirent d'elles-mêmes. Une main agrippa mon épaule, ce qui me sauva de ma chute. Je criais.

\- Chut! Kim, c'est moi! dit une voix étouffée.

Un faisceau de lumière déchira l'air et illumina le visage de mon sauveur.

\- Mike! murmurais-je.

J'avalais avec difficulté.

\- Il… Il y avait quelqu'un, ajoutais-je. Ce n'était pas toi et je l'ai suivi en pensant le contraire. Quelqu'un est entré ici! Il y a… Il y a un inconnu dans la cave.

Il sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

J'agrippais la manche de sa chemise rouge carottée :

\- J'ai vu un étranger avant le manque d'électricité, il transportait une boîte.

\- Quoi? fit-il, en exerçant une pression rassurante sur mon bras. L'électricité est correcte, j'allais changer l'ampoule. Et la boîte là-bas, près de la poutre était déjà présente.

Il ne me croyait pas, mais il savait que quelque chose m'avait fait peur. Refusant de remonter à l'étage supérieur seule, je l'aidais à ramener la clarté dans la cave. Une fois cela terminé, je veillais à ce qu'il reste à mes côtés lorsque je déposais le VHS sur le téléviseur.

Il mit sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Du calme, Kim. C'était sûrement ton imagination.

La peur pouvait encore se lire dans mon regard et il ajouta :

\- J'allais donner une explication logique à Alexandra pour la cause de son apparition et peut-être que cela pourrait te convaincre que ce n'était pas la réalité?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et nous remontèrent tranquillement.

Beaucoup plus tard, nous, les quatre jeunes, en grande conversation furent interrompus par nos parents. De l'eau dégoulinait de leurs vêtements et cheveux mouillés.

\- Les enfants, serez-vous assez gentils pour préparer le souper vers quatre heure et demie? nous demandèrent les Massons.

\- Le vieux barbecue est dehors et les steaks sont dans le frigidaire avec les patates, ajoutèrent mes parents.

\- On ne vous demande pas de les faire cuire, surtout pas toi Mike… clarifia Mme Masson. Simplement de démarrer la cuisson des patates à un feu bas et de nettoyer le barbecue pour le rendre utilisable. Nous devrons rentrer vers cinq heures.

\- Ça prendra tant de temps que ça? s'exclama Alexandra.

\- Oui, lui répondit son père. Surtout, s'il n'y a pas tout ce que nous cherchons. Dans ce cas, nous irons dans une autre ville ou village.

Puis, nos prédécesseurs montèrent enfiler des vêtements secs et quittèrent la maison qui sembla étrangement vide. Les pneus crissèrent dans l'allée et j'eus l'impression d'être minuscule dans cette immense demeure.

\- Bon, on écoute _Goosebumps_ chose binouche? proposa Alexandra en rompant le silence, une minute plus tard.

En guise de réponse, nous nous dirigèrent dans la cave. Je n'avais plus peur et je croyais que l'épisode passé avait été le fruit de mon imagination hyperactive. Mike nous avait entièrement convaincues, moi et Alexandra.

\- Je dois te prévenir : les effets spéciaux ne sont pas bons, annonçais-je à la jeune sœur de mon camarade de classe et en m'assoyant sur le sofa confortable. C'est un vieux film et le fantôme est très _fake_.

\- Oh, je m'en fiche! dit-elle, avec joie et politesse. Pourvu que je vois Ben.

Puis, l'épisode anglophone commença. C'était le moment parfait pour regarder _Goosebumps : Piano Lesson Can Be Murder_ , surtout dans un endroit aussi sombre où même la lumière ne se reflétait pas sur l'écran.

\- Tiens, c'est lui! m'exclamais-je.

\- Oh, là! Il est trop chou! s'énerva Alexandra. Il était tellement mignon quand il était jeune!

\- Relaxe Alexandra, ce n'est qu'un _kid_ , murmura Mike.

\- Pas grave, je capote! se défendit-elle.

À la fin, tous avaient appréciés le film. Même Mike et nous nous amusions à se moquer des effets spéciaux des années 90. Selon Mike, cette série n'était plus effrayante, simplement drôle.

\- C'est quoi un feu bas? nous demanda François.

Il était quatre heure et vingt, mais nous commencions les tâches demandées. Dix minutes de plus ou de moins n'allait pas faire de différence, n'est-ce pas?

\- Met-le à _hi_! dit Mike.

Je ne savais pas s'il blaguait ou non.

\- Non! protestais-je. C'est environ _3_.

\- Je me pencherais pour la réponse de ta sœur, dit Alexandra. Ne fais pas confiance à Mike.

Mike haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur et sorti dans la cour arrière, les mains pleines de produits nettoyant. J'amenais le reste, à sa suite.

\- Il y a déjà une bonbonne de gaz pleine, me dit-il. Pas besoin d'en chercher une.

Le barbecue était sur le balcon et lui aussi, il était vieux.

\- Hum, fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir et je remarquais que derrière la clôture se trouvait une vaste étendue d'arbres, peut-être le début d'une forêt.

\- Pourquoi est-ce ta mère t'avais spécifié de ne pas prendre en charge la cuisson de la viande? demandais-je à soudainement à Mike, qui astiquait le couvercle du barbecue.

\- Parce que je brûle tout, m'avoua-t-il en soulevant le couvercle. Je cuisine très mal, sauf pour des plats gelés et en conserve.

\- Ah bon, dis-je en commençant le nettoyage intérieur. Espérons que cette antiquité fonctionne.

\- Monsieur Dawes nous a assuré qu'il fonctionnait, affirma-t-il.

Mon tissu étant déjà noir de suie, je pris la grille et entamais de brosser les vieux résidus avec l'outil laissé par les anciens propriétaires. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avaient-ils déménagés? Qui voudrait se séparer d'une résidence aussi merveilleuse que celle-là?

Nettoyer le mécanisme nous a prit une demie heure. Et mes mains étaient fraichement lavées lorsque j'entendis la voiture familiale arriver. Je couru les aider et des paquets, il y en avait!

\- Mike n'a pas fait brûler les steaks? me taquina Mme Masson en me tendant un sac assez lourd.

Il devait contenir du lait. Je laissais les adultes passer devant moi et je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Curieusement, au même moment, il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Je levais les yeux vers les fenêtres en saillies au-dessus de la galerie. Il y avait un visage dans celle de gauche. Je reconnus le même garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il me regardait encore avec cette expression sérieuse et… il était dans ma chambre!

« Non! » décidais-je. « Ce doit être mon imagination. »

J'ignorais le jeune homme et rentrais à l'intérieur sans rien dire à personne.

Le souper se passa aussi rapidement qu'hier et nos parents rigolèrent de la propreté du barbecue en déclarant que nous étions trop perfectionnistes et qu'on devrait se spécialiser dans le domaine de nettoyage vu que nous n'avions pas de résultats scolaires satisfaisants. À dix heures, après une courte lecture de _Chair de poule : Le masque hanté_ , je fermais la lumière et me couchais malgré les bruits de rires étouffés qui provenaient de mon garde-robe. Cette nuit, personne ne cria… Même pas moi, même si je l'aurais tellement voulu. Les formes humaines qui se découpaient dans le noir semblaient tellement réelles, mais je me maintiens à ce que Mike m'avait dit.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

\- Hé! dit mon frère en s'adressant aux adultes. Est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier s'il manque un carreau ou une brique, ou quoi que ce soit dans le mur autour de l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre?

\- Pourquoi cela? s'enquit monsieur Masson.

\- Parce que les rideaux n'arrêtent pas de bouger comme s'ils étaient pris dans une tornade alors que la fenêtre est fermée! s'exclama mon frère.

\- Hum, nous verrons cela plus tard dans l'après-midi, lui promis ma mère.

\- Bizarre! fis-je en me joignant à la tablée pour le petit déjeuner. Tu as sûrement passé une mauvaise nuit?

Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui étair la dernière éveillée.

\- En effet, j'avais peur avant déterminer qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique, me répondit-il.

\- Tiens, me dit Alexandra en me tendant une assiette. J'ai gardé ton plat au chaud, car nous ne voulions pas te réveiller.

\- C'est gentil, la remerciais-je.

\- Il fait beau dehors… On devrait essayer de se familiariser avec les lieux de Dark Falls. suggéra Mike.

Je pris une bouchée de mon omelette au jambon.

\- Ce serait une excellente idée, les enfants, acquiesça madame Masson. Il y a sûrement plein de jeunes qui seraient ravis de faire votre connaissance.

\- Vous pourrez vous faire de nouveaux amis, enchaîna ma mère.

Je souris. Cette idée ne m'était d'aucun refus. Je pourrais prendre un nouveau départ sans intimidation. Cette nouvelle ville était l'occasion rêvée afin de me faire des amis pour la première fois de ma vie. Mike surprit mon désir qui se reflétait dans mes yeux et il m'en parla lorsque nous attendions Alexandra et François sur la galerie, à l'extérieur.

\- Tu veux vivre ici, n'est-ce pas? Tu souhaites même fréquenter l'école du coin…

\- Oui, dis-je. Ce serait une vie adéquate.

\- Kim, me dit-il avec force, tout ira mieux après le secondaire. Jacob Bertrand regrettera ses actes.

\- Non… dis-je. Il n'est pas assez mature pour cela… Du moins, pas encore.

\- Qui n'est pas assez mature pour quoi? me demanda Alexandra qui était arrivée.

\- Jacob Bertrand, lui répondis Mike.

\- Oh, cet idiot! marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tiens, voilà François... dit Mike.

\- Tu sais que ton t-shirt est à l'envers? dis-je à mon frère.

\- Oups! fit-il en le remettant en place.

\- Bon, on va au cimetière? fis-je.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes ça? me demanda Alexandra.

\- Parce que c'est antique… bredouillais-je, lassé d'expliquer mes préférences.

Cela mit fin à la conversation et nous commencèrent notre longue marche en tentant de nous orienter. Quelques rues plus loin, nous aperçurent l'école de Dark Falls. C'était un énorme édifice de briques rouges, à l'allure ancienne, flanqué de colonnes blanches des deux côtés des portes d'entrée à double battant.

\- J'imagine que tout le monde doit être dans le même édifice, de la maternelle jusqu'à la fin du secondaire… dis-je en exprimant mon opinion.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il en serait autrement, acquiesça Mike.

\- On ne pourra pas le savoir puisqu'elle doit être fermée pour l'été, ajouta François.

\- Elle a un aspect vide et abandonné, comme si personne ne s'en occupait, geignit Alexandra.

\- Mais c'est cela qui fait la beauté des choses! Je veux dire que Dark Falls a un aspect gothique et cela rend la ville mystérieuse et superbe! m'exclamais-je.

\- Contrairement à eux, je suis d'accord avec toi! dit une voix masculine et inconnue derrière moi.

Habitués au calme de la ville, l'apparition d'un autre individu nous avait tous fait sursauter.

\- Ah, je me souviens de toi! dis-je, ravie de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer. Tu es le gars que j'ai salué de la fenêtre de ma chambre!

J'ignorais s'il m'avait entendue, si c'était le cas, il ne le montra pas. Tous les quatre, nous nous étions arrêtés en attendant que l'adolescent nous rejoigne. Il était vêtu de manière très foncée : il arborait un chapeau haut de forme noir, des jeans bleus foncés, un t-shirt gris et même ses chaussures, des converses, étaient noires. Son manteau de cuir noir était noué autour de sa taille. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme l'océan Pacifique… d'une couleur presque azur, beaucoup plus spéciaux que Mike.

\- Salut! me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je m'appelle Josh Simon.

Je la serrais avec ravissement et, prise par surprise, je manquais de tomber lorsqu'il me tira vers lui.

\- Hé! protesta Mike, choqué.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles? me demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

\- Kim Belville, murmurais-je en rougissant un peu.

Je répondis à son sourire. J'étais un peu inconfortable : le nouveau venu me serrait contre lui alors que je venais de faire sa connaissance. La pression exercée par sa main sur mon le bas de dos se relâcha et je me libérais en reculant.

\- Nous sommes en vacances ici pour l'été, dit Alexandra, et nous espérons rencontrer des jeunes de notre âge… Question de se faire quelques amis. En passant, moi, c'est Alexandra Masson.

Ses beaux yeux bleus cessèrent de me fixer pour se concentrer sur la fan de _No warning_.

\- François Belville, dit mon frère.

\- Mike Masson, dit mon ami.

Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que j'attestais que Mike était mon ami. J'avais un ami! Dark Falls n'était vraiment pas pire!

Josh serra la main de chacun d'entre eux avec bienveillance, mais Mike était un peu tendu. Pourquoi l'était-il?

\- Des frères et des sœurs, vous partagez la maison? nous demanda Josh en souriant toujours.

\- « La maison »? le questionna mon frère. Pas « une maison », tu sais où nous habitons?

\- Oui, fit-il, j'habitais votre demeure auparavant.

\- Oh, c'était à ta famille, tout ce qu'elle contient? s'enquit Mike. Le barbecue, par exemple!

Il rit :

\- Non, mais à ceux qui sont venus après moi… répondit-il.

\- Où habites-tu, maintenant? lui demandais-je.

Son regard bleu était profond et d'une beauté presque irréelle. En guise de réponse, il pointa le quartier le plus proche du cimetière.

\- Tu es ici depuis combien de temps? lui demanda mon frère.

\- Assez longtemps pour connaître les moindres recoins de cette ville par cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu as aimé habiter notre maison? lui demanda Alexandra.

\- Oui, c'était bien et sombre! répondit Josh.

\- Erk! fit-elle.

\- Comment ça « erk »? lui demandais-je. Cette noirceur est très confortable!

Le silence se fit autour de moi : j'étais décidément la seule qui appréciait l'aspect naturel et ombrageux de Dark Falls. Josh arqua un de ses sourcils et me regarda avec une expression bizarre.

\- Tu vas vraiment te plaire ici! me dit-il avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé.

\- Où es tout le monde? l'interrogea Alexandra. Dark Falls semble déserte!

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore exploré assez d'endroits… lui dit Josh. On ne le voit pas d'ici, mais il y a un terrain de jeux derrière l'école… Et presque à chaque jour, il y a pas mal d'enfants et d'adolescents qui y jouent une partie de baseball.

\- Du baseball! s'exclamèrent Alexandra et François, en même temps.

J'échangeais un regard avec Mike.

\- C'est son sport favori, n'est-ce pas? lui demandais-je.

\- Si, me répondit-il. Comme ton frère je présume?

Je hochais la tête.

\- Vous n'aimez pas le baseball? nous demanda Josh.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… commençais-je.

\- Le baseball est un bon sport, me coupa Mike, mais nous n'en raffolons pas autant que nos benjamins.

\- Nous avions d'autres idées en tête pour aujourd'hui, continuais-je, en reprenant ma phrase là où elle avait été interrompue.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider, lui suggéra Mike, vu que tu connais beaucoup mieux la ville que nous.

\- Tu pourrais nous présenter les alentours, ajoutais-je.

\- Hum, je vois, fit-il simplement. Je vais accompagner Alexandra et François et les présenter…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase puisqu'il héla un petit garçon aux cheveux roux qui se dirigeait vers l'école et que nous n'avions pas encore aperçu puisqu'il se trouvait derrière nous.

\- Hé, George! lui cria-t-il. Viens ici, un instant!

Le dénommé George se mit à courir vers nous. Arrivé à notre hauteur il salua Josh avant de nous jeter un bref coup d'œil. Josh tendit la main vers Alexandra et François.

\- Ils viennent tout juste d'arriver à Dark Falls et ils y passeront l'été, dit Josh. Ils raffolent du baseball et seraient ravis de participer aux joutes que vous organisez chaque jour au terrain de jeu.

\- On vous prêtera de l'équipement! dit George en serrant la main d'Alexandra. Mon nom complet c'est George Carpenter.

Mon frère lui secoua la main avec empressement.

\- Demain, nous apporteront le nôtre, dit-il.

\- Et on se joindra peut-être à vous, ajoutais-je.

George esquissa un sourire et commença à s'éloigner, suivi d'Alexandra et de François.

\- Ne vous excusez pas! dit George. Mes amis seront ravis d'avoir de nouveaux joueurs.

\- Je sais qu'il semble avoir dix ou onze ans, mais George a treize ans, dit Josh en les regardant s'éloigner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient disparus derrière l'école. Personne n'osa rompre le silence. J'envoyais quelques cailloux valser sur les rebords des trottoirs, question de me tenir occupée afin d'éviter les regards de Josh et Mike concentrés sur moi.

\- Ils finissent leurs parties avant l'heure du lunch, nous annonça Josh après quelques minutes de mutisme, et ils en font parfois tard le soir vers sept heures et demie.

\- Est-ce que ce sont tous les jeunes de Dark Falls qui y jouent? le questionna Mike.

\- Non, affirma Josh. Certains y prennent part de temps en temps comme moi. D'autres préfèrent consacrer leur temps à autre chose. Mais tout le monde se connait, nous sommes tous amis. Je pourrais peut-être, dans les prochains jours, vous présenter mon cercle d'amis.

\- C'est une excellente idée, dis-je en souriant et détachant mon regard du vieux pavé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites pour occuper votre temps libre?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose! me répondit-il. Tu sais, en tant qu'ados, nous aimons rester en groupe, se promener, parler, regarder des vieux films… L'important c'est d'être ensemble.

Qu'il était déstabilisant avec ses yeux bleus surnaturels constamment fixés sur moi!

\- Je vois… fis-je. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous présenter les recoins?

\- Bien sûr! dit-il.

Mike trottinait à mes côtés et nous longèrent la rue du cimetière.

\- Il y a un chien errant! s'exclama Mike en désignant un petit chien blanc qui se promenait entre les tombes.

\- Pas tout à fait, le contredit Josh. J'ignore qui sont ses maîtres, mais il passe ses journées entières là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Petey. C'est un nom anglais et sa race est celle d'un terrier. Il est très amical, et la ville le laisse faire. D'ailleurs, c'est le seul chien des environs.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on y jette un coup d'œil? demandais-je à notre guide, en indiquant le cimetière.

Il y avait pleins de belles sépultures artistiques à découvrir.

\- Désolé! s'excusa-t-il. Je suis superstitieux et quelque peu craintif des endroits sinistres comme ceux-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répliquais-je. Je viendrai ici plus tard.

Puis nous reprîmes notre marche. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Dark Falls était remplie de quartiers de maisons qui possédaient tous un très grand terrain. Les habitations étaient tous vieilles, soigneusement entretenues, et la plupart semblaient aussi grosses que celle que nous occupions. En général, elles donnaient l'air d'être en meilleure condition avec leur peinture fraîche, vibrante et non écaillée. Même l'herbe était parfaitement tondue, mais remplie de feuilles mortes. Étrangement, les arbres n'étaient pas dénudés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'endroit s'appelle Dark Falls? demanda Mike à notre expert.

\- Je ne connais pas toutes les réponses, dit Josh en regardant poliment mon ami. L'une d'elles est par la faute de toute ces ombrages qui donne à la ville un aspect ténébreux. Une autre peut être celle d'une rumeur fondée sur laquelle il y avait autrefois des chutes d'eau dans la forêt qui longe la ville. C'est d'ailleurs proche de votre maison et je crois qu'il en reste un ruisseau.

\- On pourrait peut être y jeter un coup d'œil? suggérais-je.

Josh regarda le ciel. Mike et moi, fîmes de même. Les nuages s'étaient un peu dispersés et quelques rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer au travers. Il allait faire beau, selon les termes de mes parents. Le résident de Dark Falls baissa les yeux sur sa montre de cuir noir :

\- Il est onze heure trente et j'ai promis à mes parents de rentrer pour l'heure du dîner. D'ailleurs, Alexandra et François ont terminé leur partie de baseball.

J'étais surprise qu'il se rappelle de leurs prénoms. Personne n'y arrivait lors d'une première rencontre. Je suivis du regard la direction qu'il pointait. En effet, mon frère et la sœur de Mike approchaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Josh se planta devant nous :

\- Ça vous dirait de me rencontrer devant votre maison demain matin vers neuf heures trente? On pourrait explorer la forêt et essayer de découvrir ce qu'il reste des chutes?

\- Oui, fit Mike.

J'acquiesçais en même temps que Josh. Il recula et nous salua timidement de la main avant de partir à courir en direction du cimetière.

Au moins, il nous avait ramené au point de départ, en face de l'école de Dark Falls. Le temps qu'il disparaisse complètement de notre vue, Alexandra et François nous avait rejoins

\- Nous avons rencontrés des gens de notre âge… commença-t-elle, avide de nous en apprendre d'avantage.

\- Ils sont gentils et étranges, l'interrompit mon frère.

\- Nous avons joué deux manches de baseball complètes jusqu'à ce que le soleil sorte, ajouta la sœur de Mike. George est vraiment gentil.

\- C'est lui qui nous a introduits aux autres, enchaîna François.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle… acquiesça Mike. Surtout que le baseball est votre sport favori. Mais qu'entendez-vous par « étranges »?

\- Ben… Ils nous ont donné toute une frousse en formant un cercle autour de nous. Ils ne parlaient pas et faisaient que nous fixer jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Jerry Franklin éclate de rire.

\- Ensuite, c'est là que quelqu'un qui s'appelait Ray Thurston nous a divisés en deux équipes.

J'échangeais un regard avec Mike : c'était décidément une rencontre très originale.

Alors que nous mangions un sandwich au poulet, tous attelés autour de l'énorme table, je discutais des théories improvisées précédemment le matin. Alexandra semblait amusée de savoir que nous n'avions pas tout à fait tord.

\- Comment a été votre promenade? nous demanda madame Masson.

\- Bien, répondit son fils.

\- Les gens sont tellement gentils, ajouta Alexandra.

\- Et vous, Pauline? la questionna François. Avez-vous aimé vôtre avant midi?

Pauline et Jean Masson avaient insisté pour qu'on les appelle par leur prénom.

\- Oui, merci, mon chou.

Mon frère faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de son repas. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par « mon chou ». Alexandra, s'inquiétant pour lui, lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Nous avons fait la connaissance de quelques voisins, dit mon père qui venait d'arriver. Demain soir, nous sommes invités pour un goûter.

\- Plusieurs autres personnes des rues voisines seront là, annonça Jean Masson en prenant place à nos côtés sur une chaise de bois.

\- Ils aimeraient également que vous veniez, vu qu'il y aura aussi des jeunes, continua Pauline.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester pour toute la soirée, seulement quelques heures, le temps de faire connaissance… rectifia ma mère qui fit son apparition.

Puis les adultes, après leur pause de nettoyage (il n'y avait rien à nettoyer d'après moi) et jardinage extérieur, retournèrent à leurs besognes. Peut-être que George et Josh seront à la fête, demain soir? J'avais hâte. Même si nous ne restions que pour l'été, ce serait une excellente manière de s'intégrer dans cette petite ville. Qui sait, nous en deviendrions peut-être des résidents à temps partiel?

\- Est-ce que l'odeur de ta chambre est toujours là? me demanda soudainement Mike.

\- Oui, je crois, dis-je en essayant de me rappeler si j'avais sentit le vieux parfum la veille et ce matin.

\- Veux-tu aller vérifier? me suggéra-t-il en me signalant qu'il avait, lui aussi, terminé son dîner. Je te l'avais promis hier.

\- D'accord, dis-je en me levant de ma chaise.

\- Je te rejoins dans deux minutes avec le nécessaire! dit-il en s'éloignant vers la buanderie où nos parents avaient décidé de ranger les produits nettoyants.

Je montais rapidement à l'étage supérieur.

 _Cric. Cric. Cric._

Pour une raison inconnue, l'ampoule du corridor valsait de droite à gauche. Le métal rouillé laissait entendre des bruits stridents. Cela mettait des ombres bizarres partout.

Tout était si calme en haut que j'eus peur lorsque la porte de chambre de François se referma avec un claquement sec pour s'ouvrir de nouveau avec un grincement sinistre. C'était certainement mon frère qui avait niaisé avec la lumière, vu que j'entendais des rires étouffés et des bruits de sa chambre. Je haussais les épaules et rentrai dans la mienne. Il devait sûrement raconter des blagues à Alexandra. J'attendis Mike en silence, assise sur mon lit.

Soudain, un grattement se fit entendre de mon garde-robe. Je me levai, tendue. Y avait-il un animal? Peut-être un raton laveur? C'était possible dans un village éloigné comme celui-ci, surtout que selon Josh, une forêt débutait dans la cour arrière de cette demeure. Compton Dawes ou les voisins pourraient, si on leur demandait, nous recommander un produit ou un service de dératisation?

Le grattement cessa et la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit lentement. Le souffle fit de nouveau son apparition sur mon cou. Je me retournais rapidement, pressée de découvrir l'identité de celui qui s'amusait à me faire des blagues. Je clignais des yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir ouvert la fenêtre? Les rideaux étaient écartés et se soulevaient légèrement en faisant un bruit souple. Quelques rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le plancher de bois franc. Qui l'avait ouverte? Mes parents sans doute. Ils avaient peut-être senti l'odeur masculine et avaient voulu aérer la pièce? Je tentais de la fermer. Elle était coincée. Je tirais de toutes mes forces. Rien. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Je demanderai à Mike de m'aider. Au moins, je savais que c'était le vent qui avait ouvert la porte.

 _Toc._

Cette fois, c'était un coup qui provenait du fond de mon garde-robe. Je m'en approchais prudemment. Les poings serrés le long de mon corps, je m'enfonçais à l'intérieur. Je tentais d'attraper la corde qui permettait d'allumer la lumière. Peine perdue. Je n'arriverais jamais à saisir la ficelle dans le noir. Je décidais d'aller chercher une lampe de poche lorsque, d'un coup brusque, la porte se referma sur mon nez.

\- Hé! protestais-je en tentant de tourner la poignée.

Tout comme la fenêtre, elle était bloquée! Il va falloir huiler la maison ou quoi?

 _Toc_.

Mon cœur manqua un battement ou deux.

 _Toc_.

Je tentais de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, mais c'était comme si elle était verrouillée alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne possédait pas de serrure.

\- Mike? François! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle! Ouvrez, quelqu'un! exigeais-je en frappant la porte.

La chaleur du coup demeura sur la paume de ma main quelques secondes avant de se dissiper.

 _Toc_. _Toc. Toc._

J'étais maintenant proie à une véritable panique. Et si ce n'était pas un animal qui était avec moi? Et si c'était un humain?

Courageusement, je me retournais vers la provenance du son. La senteur parfumée était de retour! L'intrus était-il sur les étagères?

Le dos contre la porte, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte. Je serrai les dents.

\- Kim?

Le son de la voix de Mike me sortit de ma torpeur.

\- Je suis coincée, gémis-je. Peux-tu ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît?

\- Certainement, me répondit-il.

Sur le plancher, je sentis la vibration de ses pas qui venaient me secourir.

 _Toc_.

L'odeur était omniprésente et me collait à la peau, comme si sa provenance c'était rapprochée. Juste avant que le bruit coulissant de la poignée se fasse entendre, une forme humaine s'était dessinée dans le noir.

« Non! » me rappelais-je. « Il s'agit de mon imagination hyper active. »

Pourtant, j'aurais pu jurer qu'un homme se tenait là. Il y avait même la forme d'un chapeau haut de forme qui se détachait. Bien que j'aimais la noirceur, je me sentais étrangement dominée par les ombres.

Comme j'étais assise contre la porte, je tombais presqu'à la renverse lorsque Mike me délivra de ma prison accidentelle. Quoi d'autre que le vent aurait pu causer cela?

\- Bon sang! Tu aurais pu être asphyxiée avec cette odeur! s'inquiéta-t-il en recevant de plein fouet la senteur. On va nettoyer ça tout de suite.

Il m'aida à me relever. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité était passée. Il me montra le désinfectant, les vieilles serviettes trouées, le bol d'eau mélangé avec du pinsol qu'il avait apporté. Il déposa le tout sur le sol.

 _BAM!_

Heureusement, aucun d'entre nous n'accrochèrent ces items. Par instinct, dans sa peur, Mike m'avait agrippé le bras.

La maudite fenêtre avait finit par céder toute seule!

\- Désolé! s'excusa-t-il en délaissant son emprise.

\- Ça va, fis-je.

Au moins, il n'avait pas refermé ses doigts sur mes bleus.

Il me jeta un dernier regard rempli d'excuses. Je tentais de sourire pour le rassurer. Il y répondit faiblement avant de s'avancer et d'allumer la lumière en tirant sur le mince fil blanc que j'avais eu de la difficulté à trouver. Je me joins à lui et cinq minutes plus tard, nous trouvâmes ce que nous cherchions. Mike ramassa le plus de morceaux de verre qu'il pouvait dans sa serviette usagée pendant que j'allais chercher l'aspirateur dans la buanderie. Essoufflée et une fois la prise dans le mur, je l'activais et aspirais les résidus restants.

Voilà! Cela devait certainement mettre fin à cette vieille odeur masculine.

\- L'air empeste encore… dit Mike. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas dormir ici ce soir.

\- Comment? protestais-je. Ce n'est pas grave. L'odeur n'est pas si étouffante que ça!

Mike alla jeter les restes du flacon brisé dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain.

\- François et moi, on pensait faire des tentes dans la cave où on pourrait dormir dedans pour quelques jours, le temps qu'on s'habitue à cette maison, entama-t-il.

\- Des quoi? lui demandais-je, incertaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- Des tentes, répéta-t-il. Comme des enfants, on se crée une maison avec des couvertures qu'on élève au-dessus du nous avec des cordes.

Je souris. Ça serait plaisant de retourner en enfance.

Nous avons bien rigolés cet après-midi.

Même en étant plus vieux, c'était une activité difficile. Nous voulions être sûrs que notre immense tente suspendue ne nous tomberait pas dessus lors de notre sommeil. Ce n'était qu'après souper que nous avions finalement terminé notre tâche. C'était un chef d'œuvre. Cela nous avait pris cinq couvertures minces, attachées par des cordes ou des ficelles aux poutres, étagères ou tout ce qui pouvait être assez haut pour les soutenir. Nos lits, enfin… matelas empruntés aux lits des chambres inoccupées, étaient positionnés en étoile (même si nous n'étions que quatre). Ce fut la seule nuit, depuis notre arrivée, où, nous dormirent paisiblement. Le seul dernier moment bizarre de la journée était lorsque mon père discuta de la chambre de mon frère. Il avait longuement cherché pour un défaut, aussi minible qu'il soit, en bordure de la fenêtre.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, François?

\- Oui!

\- Eh, bien… Il n'y a aucun défaut dans le mur ni dans la fenêtre. Les rideaux qui bougeaient doivent être le fruit de ton imagination.

Mon frère avait haussé les épaules et était convaincu que notre père avait raison. Après tout, les choses surnaturelles n'existaient pas, n'est-ce pas?


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

\- Il est peut-être en retard? semblait espérer Mike.

Il était neuf heure trente tapante et il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie à l'affut.

\- Laisse-lui cinq minutes, exigeais-je. Au pire, nous attendrons trente minutes… sinon nous rentrons.

\- Je n'attends pas une demi-heure pour un étranger, grommela-t-il.

Je détournais le regard dans l'autre direction en espérant apercevoir Josh Simon.

\- Je veux vraiment me faire de nouveaux amis dans cette ville, rétorquais-je. Dark Falls ne possède aucune rumeur qui pourrait nuire à ma réputation. J'irais toute seule alors.

\- Non, protesta-t-il en traînant ses pieds sur le gravier.

Était-il frustré?

\- Josh semble être quelqu'un de bien, gémis-je.

\- Justement, il _semble_ l'être, s'entêta-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal que toute la ville soit si accueillante?

\- Si, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Certes, c'est un milieu différent qui a sans doute des manières particulières.

\- Hum, fit-il en se rapprochant encore.

Un court vent violent surgit de nulle part et vient plaquer quelques feuilles mortes, oranges ou brunies par la pourriture, contre nos jambes.

\- Il va peut-être pleuvoir, dit Mike en prenant conscience de cette bourrasque.

\- Si c'est le cas, nous rentrerons.

\- Il est neuf heures trente deux, m'informa-t-il en regardant sa montre digitale.

\- Mike! m'exclamais-je, indignée.

« Pourquoi est-il impatient? »

\- Hé! Vous avez bien dormi?

Mike ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Une moustache fine reposait sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je me retournais vers le son qui avait percé le silence pesant de Dark Falls. Encore vêtu de vêtements sombres qui lui seyaient à merveille, Josh secoua ses cheveux blonds et enfonça le même chapeau qu'hier sur sa tête.

\- Bien dormi? lança-t-il de nouveau, tout sourire.

\- Oui, répondis-je en même temps que Mike.

\- Tu sens la menthe, j'aime ça, fit-il en se rapprochant.

Ses yeux azurs trouvèrent les miens et je reculais lorsqu'il frôla mon bras.

\- C'est mon dentifrice, expliquais-je.

Je trébuchais contre Mike, en écrasant ses chaussures et mon dos frappa son torse. Ses grosses mains puissantes me retinrent.

\- Merci, soufflais-je, gênée.

\- Prêts pour la promenade? dit Josh avec enthousiasme.

Je sautai sur l'occasion :

\- Oui.

Il ouvrit la marche vers la cour arrière du numéro dix, de notre maison empruntée. La mangeoire d'oiseau autrefois tombée sur le côté avait été remise à sa place. L'endroit avait été ratissé, mais l'herbe y était toujours aussi haute. Il nous fit passer dans un espace libre entre des planches de bois blanches écaillées qui servaient de clôture. Il en manquait une, comme si elle avait été arrachée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Josh eut un petit rire discret et je remarquais que Mike tenait ce qui semblait être un collier ou une laisse de chien bleue, du moins ce qui en restait. Il la soutenait du bout des doigts. Elle était délavée, maculée de boue, de terre noire et de feuilles. Elle était déficelée, trop vieille pour être rafistolée : des centaines de fils bleus s'étaient défaits.

\- Ce doit être à Petey, suggéra Josh. C'est le seul chien des environs.

« Et si c'était le seul qui ait habité Dark Falls? » pensais-je.

Mike s'apprêta à la laisser tomber au sol, à sa place précédant les planches, mais je le retins :

\- Donne-la-moi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais la donner à Petey.

Mike haussa les épaules et je la mis dans mes poches. « Tant pis si elle sera sale! »

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, maugréa Josh.

\- Pourquoi? m'enquis-je.

Il reprit son parcours sans me répondre. Les arbres étaient plus denses. « La forêt est lugubre. » songeais-je. Il y avait tellement d'arbres qui bloquaient la lumière du soleil que je craignais ne pas pouvoir m'y frayer un chemin.

Or, il y avait un passage dessiné par des roches.

\- C'est par là, nous héla Josh. Ce n'est plus très loin, je crois.

Il avait complètement oublié ma question. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que nous entendions les craquements des branches mortes céder sous nos chaussures. Josh, contrairement à nous, n'avait pas le front qui dégoulinait de sueur. Il faisait tout de même assez chaud dans cette forêt. L'air était étouffant, comme s'il ne circulait pas.

\- Viendras-tu à la fête ce soir? s'enquit mon ami.

\- Chez les Divitos? Oui, attesta Josh.

\- C'est très aimable de leur part de nous recevoir parmi eux, dis-je tout en continuant à avancer.

\- Surtout que nous ne resterons que deux mois, précisa Mike.

« A-t-il besoin de le rappeler? » m'indignais-je mentalement.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je retire mon tee-shirt? ajouta-t-il. J'ai vraiment chaud.

\- Non, répondis-je alors que Josh secouait la tête.

Maintenant, son bénard gris pendouillait à son bras et il me fixait d'un sourire narquois.

\- Tu ne crèves pas toi? s'enquit-il à l'égard de Josh.

\- Non, j'ai déjà crevé.

Je détournais la tête alors qu'il éclatait de rire :

\- Je suis habitué à la chaleur, je suppose. Je vis ici après tout.

Je les laissais jaser entre eux et descendit la côte. Quelque chose brillait au fond des bois, sur la gauche. Je trébuchais presque sur l'étendue des feuilles mortes et glissais sur le tapis de branchage sans perdre l'équilibre. Je m'approchais de mon objectif et je réalisais qu'il s'agissait d'une grille rouillée de métal gris. Je baissais les yeux sur le lettrage : _Dark Falls Cemetery_ / _Cimetière de Dark Falls_.

\- Hein? fis-je, en prenant un pas de recul.

Je titubais. « Dark Falls aurait deux cimetières! » J'agrippais les barreaux et scrutait l'endroit du regard. Les tombes semblaient vieilles et délavées. C'était des monuments aux inscriptions illisibles. « Peut-être que si je m'en approche, je pourrais les lire? » estimais-je.

Il faisait froid tout d'un coup. Un frisson monta le long de mon échine et j'eus l'impression d'être observée. La bouche entrouverte par surprise, j'hésitais puis, me retournais lentement. Quelqu'un me fixait là-haut, au sommet de la colline. Avec un chapeau haut de forme et des vêtements foncés, il se camouflait facilement avec le feuillage. Même de loin, il ressemblait au garçon d'environ onze ans aux cheveux blonds que j'avais aperçu à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Hé, Kim… me héla Mike qui descendait à ma rencontre.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Josh s'était arrêté et je dirigeais mon regard vers l'endroit où il portait le sien. J'avalais ma salive : il fixait l'emplacement où s'était retrouvé le jeune un peu plus tôt. L'étranger était disparu. « Et s'il l'avait vu? » songeais-je. Était-ce moi ou Josh s'était raidi? Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et j'eus froid dans le dos.

\- Viens-t'en! criais-je, en ne voulant pas laisser la crainte m'envahir.

« C'est ridicule! Josh ne devrait pas m'effrayer. » Mais pourquoi cette chair de poule tout à coup?

\- Josh! hurlais-je de nouveau en le pressant de nous rejoindre. Viens ici, s'il te plaît!

Mike me regardait comme si j'étais folle. « Comment lui expliquer? » Je ne dis rien de plus et j'attendis patiemment l'autre.

\- Tu crois que François et Alexandra vont bien? fit mon ami pour dire quelque chose.

\- C'est certain vu qu'ils ont prévu jouer quelques manches de baseball avec George, lui rappelais-je.

\- Ils doivent être derrière l'école en ce moment, clarifia Josh qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- C'est quoi ce truc? le questionnais-je en désignant le deuxième endroit mortuaire.

\- L'ancien cimetière de Dark Falls, m'expliqua-t-il. Il est vieux. C'est une petite ville qui était autrefois un village et ils enterraient leurs proches dans les bois.

\- Génial, ironisa Mike, on a ça pas loin de chez nous! C'est morbide.

\- Lugubre, mais cool! le défiais-je.

Josh entrouvrit les grilles.

\- Si je me souviens bien, la date de mort la plus récente d'une des inscriptions des pierres, c'est de mille neuf cent soixante et onze.

\- Te souviens? l'interrompit Mike en soulevant un sourcil.

\- De ce qu'on m'a raconté, précisa-t-il en tirant vainement sur les barres de métal pour dégager de l'espace. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'observer les tombes.

\- Ça ira, fis-je en remarquant que le métal était trop enfoncé dans la terre pour bouger un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu vas y entrer! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les cimetières.

\- Celui-ci ne me dérange pas, me dévoila-t-il. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le visiter.

\- OK, murmura Mike alors que j'étais pour dire la même chose.

Ce n'était pas logique, mais ce devait sûrement être parce que celui-ci renfermait des cadavres qui dormaient en paix depuis trop longtemps pour être réveillés.

\- Ouh! rigola Mike en regardant Josh. Bou-ou-ou-ou! On dérange les morts!

Je devais admettre que c'était con de sa part.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, se défendit Josh, les morts-vivants seraient ravis d'avoir de la compagnie. Un vampire serait encore plus content de la tienne.

Il semblait calme et à l'aise. Il prit son temps pour passer puisque le passage étroit ne permettait qu'aux personnes minces de s'y faufiler.

\- Je me sens en paix, me souffla-t-il alors que je me débattais contre la grille à mon tour. C'est tranquille. C'est un bel endroit historique pour réfléchir et profiter d'un peu de solitude. Personne ne vient jamais ici.

\- Tu y viens souvent, alors? marmonnais-je en comprenant de moins en moins ses raisons étranges et parvenant à m'extraire des barreaux serrés.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est ton tour, Mike, dis-je en me tournant vers mon camarade scolaire.

\- Je sais, me répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'y viennent plus?

\- Quelques curieux y entrent parfois, sourit Josh, ainsi que ceux qui y ont des ancêtres. Voyez-vous… En mille neuf cent soixante douze, il y a eu un accident dans l'usine en bordure de la ville. Tant de morts et si peu de place pour les y enterrer. Ils ont donc choisi un nouveau terrain rasé et déraciné pour un nouveau cimetière. Les décès des tombes de l'autre ne descendent pas plus bas que 1972.

\- Le journal! m'exclamais-je en commençant à comprendre.

\- Le quoi, pardon? nous demanda Josh en ne saisissant pas le lien.

\- Nous avons déniché la gazette de 1972 dans la garde robe de Kim, expliqua Mike. C'était intitulé Dark Falls Daily, un accident chimique à l'usine tue des ouvriers… Quelque chose comme ça, je crois.

\- C'était sûrement ça, acquiesça Josh. C'est bizarre qu'un si vieux numéro du Dark Falls Daily se soit retrouvé là après tant d'années. Il me semble que les occupants précédents auraient recyclé cette vieillerie.

\- Je suis content qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, apprécia Mike, c'est un article historique et intéressant.

\- La ville est entièrement sans danger? doutais-je, soudain.

\- Depuis ce jour fatidique, des précautions ont été prises, nous déclara Josh sans me fournir une réponse directe. Nous vérifions souvent l'air, le sol et l'eau à l'aide de tests spécifiques. Même si rien n'est affecté, nous ne cessons pas cette mesure de sécurité.

\- Ce sont d'excellentes précautions même après quarante deux ans! souligna Mike.

\- Vont-ils les cesser après cent ans? le questionnais-je.

\- Je ne crois pas, affirma Josh. On ne sait jamais… Des effets secondaires peuvent encore survenir. La ville ignore encore ce qui s'est échappé de l'usine.

\- On pourrait peut-être la visiter, suggérais-je.

\- Demain, je serai occupé pendant la journée, murmura Josh. Ce serait une excellente idée si vous n'avez rien à faire. Elle est située à un kilomètre d'ici, littéralement en bordure de la ville.

\- C'est une fabrique de quoi?

\- De plastique, je crois, avoua-t-il. J'ignore si cette information est exacte vu que je n'ai pas vécu dans ce temps là.

\- Tu en connais beaucoup par contre, soulignais-je.

Mike me frôla le bras.

\- Si ça te tente, ça pourrait être notre activité demain.

\- Bien sûr! Alexandra et François pourraient nous accompagner! acquiesçais-je.

\- Je doute qu'ils veulent sauter une joute de baseball, grogna-t-il. On pourrait leur demander pareil.

\- Mais… bégayais-je en venant de réaliser quelque chose. Comment est-ce qu'on va s'y rendre! Nous n'avons pas de bicyclettes… Rien… Nos parents seront trop occupés et préoccupés par notre santé et sécurité pour nous y emmener.

\- Je conduis, s'entêta Mike.

\- Toi?

Tout à coup, je n'étais plus aussi sûre. « Est-il assez expérimenté? Est-il bon conducteur? » m'inquiétais-je.

\- Je sais conduire, m'assura Mike. J'ai mon permis. J'ai passé tout les épreuves avec une moyenne qui frôlait la perfection. C'est moi qui aie conduit jusqu'ici. J'adore prendre le contrôle du volant.

\- Je te fais confiance, lui affirmais-je, rassurée. Ma vie sera entre tes mains.

Mike sourit.

\- Nous pourrons en discuter tout à l'heure avec les autres.

\- Vous ferez attention!

Dans ce bref moment d'excitation, j'en avais presque oublié Josh qui nous souhaitait une aventure sécuritaire.

\- Nous n'y manquerons pas, dit Mike. Les chutes c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

\- Ouain, rappelais-je à Josh. Le ruisseau aussi?

\- OK, fit Josh tout sourire. Je vous l'avais promis, la visite du cimetière sera pour une autre fois.

Nous le suivîmes encore dix minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Dans mon intérêt, j'avais relevé quelques noms sur les tombes : Éliane Divito, Guillaume Losier, Alexandre Chabot, Lisa Poirier, Jean Poirier, Daniel Frenette, Éric Welner, Gaby Brouillard, Whysteria Summer, Aurèle Ladouceur et Line Soret. Vu que nous marchions, je n'avais pas pu lire les dates. À la fin du cimetière, il y avait une autre issue et celle-ci était déjà entrouverte. Le grillage avait été repoussé depuis longtemps : les portes avaient cédées à la terre.

Une fois échappés du lieu lugubre, on se retrouvait devant les successeurs des chutes à peine à une centaine de mètres plus loin. C'était devenu tellement tranquille tout d'un coup… Pas même un chant d'oiseau achalant comme mon frère ou un criquet. Rien, juste l'humidité pesante et le silence écrasant de la forêt.

Comme dans une montagne, de belles cascades se mêlaient dans l'écume blanche du ruisseau qui coulait vers le loin, tentant d'emporter quelques troncs d'arbres déchus. « Sous la terre, sans doute? » estimais-je. L'endroit était féérique. D'énormes quantités de mousse verte recouvraient les roches. C'était presque des coussins sur lesquels nous étions confortables puisqu'ils étaient alimentés par l'humidité et l'eau. Assis sur ces éléments moelleux, nous contemplions le trésor que Dark Falls nous offrait. Mike et moi étions bouche bée à la vue d'une telle splendeur. Peut-être était-il plus joyeux à la vue de ces soi-disant chutes d'eau. « Cette quiétude, ce paradis devait sûrement avoir adouci ses ardeurs négatives envers la ville! » pensais-je. J'espérais que Dark Falls avait d'autres surprises aussi surprenantes que celle-là.

\- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas? nous demanda Josh.

Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de répondre, il avait vu le magnifique dans nos regard. À croire qu'on pouvait poser une telle question devant un spectacle pareil.

\- D'ordinaire, je préfère demeurer à l'intérieur… nous avoua Mike. Mais j'assisterai à cette vision vivifiante chaque jour.

Je souris.

\- L'éternité est à portée de main, murmura Josh derrière mon oreille.

Étais-ce une expression ou une attestation? Je n'en savais rien et craignais risquer cette découverte. Je ne répondis rien et me contentais de la vue, de la chance que j'avais d'être en vie et d'être loin de Jacob Bertrand. Je sentis le regard de Josh peser sur moi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne décide de s'asseoir lui aussi.

J'ignore quand nous nous décidâmes à rentrer. Peut-être étais-ce à onze heure trente, l'instant où Josh nous signala qu'il devait rentrer pour l'heure du lunch? Ou étais-ce lorsque la pluie s'était mise à tomber, à moitié empêchée par des arbres noueux? Josh ricana gentiment de nos fesses trempés par les roches mouillées. D'un commun accord et quelques chuchotements, Mike et moi avions imités toutes ces filles de la chanson _Wiggle_ de Jason Derulo. Josh avait rit sans comprendre le lien et Mike lui fit promettre de lui faire ouïr cette litanie sur son vieil iPod.

Sur le chemin du retour, Mike et moi avions tenté d'attraper Petey qui rodait, pour une raison quelconque, devant notre maison. Trébuchant presque sur les vieilles plates-bandes de la galerie, j'y étais parvenue et lui avait affligé de sa laisse bleue. Il n'avait pas aimé mon cadeau puisqu'il avait détalé immédiatement, non sans quelques grognements à notre égard. Josh s'était lancé à sa poursuite pour lui enlever son collier.

« Cela avait été une belle journée. » C'était ce que je m'étais dit alors que je m'emmitouflais dans une couverture chaude après avoir prit une douche et m'étant vêtue d'une robe noire acceptable pour la soirée. J'attendais patiemment Mike avec un plat de crevettes à partager. Par coïncidence c'était notre fruit de mer préféré. La faim ne nous tenaillait pas comme Alexandra et François qui étaient rentrés de leur partie de baseball avec les enfants du voisinage, et ce repas nous remplit suffisamment. Mike, François et Alexandra sifflèrent lorsque j'eu chaud et que je dévoilais ma tenue. Nous rigolèrent un peu en négociant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans notre tente. Les draps défaits étaient devenus, de nouveau, de beaux lits frais. Certaine d'être la seule à les entendre, j'ignorais les chuchotements et les éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans le sous-sol lorsque nous dûmes monter au premier étage et rejoindre les parents dans le hall d'entrée.

Nos mères nous obligèrent à apporter et offrir quelques plateaux de sandwich et de dessert aux Divitos. Dépassé quelques pâtés de maisons, ils accueillirent nos carrés aux dates, barres nanaimos et sandwichs au poulet avec une profonde gratitude.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de nourriture, assez pour subvenir à nos besoins… Un peu trop même. Tous prétextaient avoir déjà mangé. Je refusais la double portion de brochettes que m'offrit Jacques Poirier, un père de famille qui s'occupait du barbecue. Je crois que j'ai dû l'insulter en lui signalant que je ne mangeais pas beaucoup et que je voulais goûter aux desserts.

\- On dirait que les voisins veulent nous faire exploser! ironisa Mike en dévorant gloutonnement son assiette débordante.

Comme mon frère (l'estomac sans fond), il avait prit de tout en triple! Je venais à peine de terminer ma brochette de longes de porc à l'érable qu'il avait déjà engloutis les siennes incluant celle au poulet au yogourt, bœuf, cochon et caribou.

\- Je me sens bizarre de manger alors que tous nous regardent, attestais-je.

\- Vous êtes arrivés un peu tard, c'est tout, nous rassura Josh qui patientait dans notre silence.

Dans la pénombre de la soirée et de la nuit qui commençait à se pointer, il me parut plus pale que d'habitude.

\- La pluie nous donne un peu de répit, dit-il. J'ai entendu quelques voisins jaser et ils trouvent vraiment dommage que des personnes aussi gentilles que vous ne restent pas perpétuellement dans le voisinage.

\- C'est parce qu'on grandit ailleurs que dans ce voisinage abrutissant, souffla Mike en se lichant les doigts avant de s'attaquer à ses huit sandwichs au poulet.

\- Oh! m'exclamais-je. Ce n'est pas abrutissant!

Avait-il déjà oublié les chutes? Cet endroit était-il si déplaisant pour lui? Je ne comprenais pas mon nouvel ami.

Puis ce fut le silence et j'avalais mes desserts à la hâte. Ok, je dois admettre que j'avais un peu exagérée sur la quantité… Mais c'était de la vraie qualité ces pâtisseries!

N'aimant pas les carrés aux dattes, je m'étais retrouvée avec une barre nanaimo, un petit gâteau au chocolat, puis un beignet et un muffin apportés par les Thurston et les Somerset. Voyant que je m'étais délectée de leurs desserts, ils m'avaient attesté qu'ils « pouvaient toujours faire un saut de plus » pour m'en apporter. Mike les avaient remerciés en souriant de ses dents chocolatées et sucrées.

C'était également à ce moment là qu'Alexandra m'avait présenté leur fille et nouvelle amie : Karen Somerset. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais son visage me semblait familier.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds courts et était grande pour son âge. Je lui donnais treize ans avec ses vêtements foncés. « Comme c'est étrange! Cette phrase me semble répétée… »

\- Bonjour! murmurais-je, gênée.

\- Elle habite juste à côté, nous précisa Alexandra. C'est notre voisine.

\- Pour un temps limité, clarifia Mike.

\- Merde, Mike! s'indigna François qui arrivait avec George. Arrête de le répéter… Peut-être qu'on va revenir ici plus souvent qu'on le pense… Nos parents parlent même de s'y établir…

Mike, ayant terminé son repas, s'était levé et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque soudain…

\- Godzilla! hurla ma mère qui abusait du vin maison.

\- Oh, non! fis-je embarrasée. Elle recommence…

\- À crier « Godzilla », son film préféré de jeunesse, acheva mon frère.

\- On devrait s'éloigner un peu, ça risque d'être réellement embarrassant, spécifiais-je.

\- Je ne crois pas, s'interposa Josh. Les adultes semblent bien tolérer cela.

Il avait raison. Quelques uns riaient et continuaient de discuter avec ma mère. Ils n'étaient pas offensés. Mon père était un peu plus loin et jouait aux cartes avec de nombreux invités et Pauline et Jean Masson.

\- Cette ville donne l'illusion d'être morte, spécifia François à George. Je l'aime assez bien, quand même.

Le petit rouquin avait étouffée un rire presque discret alors que Mike avait ignoré le regard lourd de reproches que je lui avais lancé et avait fait comme si rien n'était. Finalement, la soirée avait été promettante. Même Mike y avait pris plaisir, en fin de compte. Comme prédit par mon collègue du secondaire, Alexandra et François ne voulaient pas renoncer à une seule joute de balle molle… même pour une seule journée.

\- Qui dit qu'on va pouvoir en faire autant de retour chez nous? s'étaient-ils écriés en guise d'excuse.

Étant fatigués et rentrés plus tard que deux heures du matin, nous nous étions endormis sans problème. Épuisée, j'ai dormi jusqu'à une heure raisonnable (selon mes parents).

Ce fut l'immobilité de mes jambes qui me réveilla. Elles semblaient incapables d'exécuter les commandes que lui envoyait mon cerveau. Elles essayaient, mais elles étaient freinées dans leurs actions… À croire qu'elles avaient une liberté restreinte. J'étais seule sous la tente et une petite frayeur vint m'entraver le cœur. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas les bouger correctement? » Je cru à une allergie quelconque jusqu'à ce que je soulève les couvertures.

\- Oh! soufflais-je.

Ma découverte m'avait coupé le souffle : mon drap blanc était noué autour de mes chevilles.

\- Maudit! pestais-je.

Je fulminais. Qui d'autre que mon frère aurait pu me faire une blague aussi débile? Je me débattis avec la couverture.

\- Kim, le déjeuner est prêt!

À ma droite, je percevais l'ombre de Mike sur le tissu bleu foncé.

\- J'arrive! émis-je tout en continuant de me débattre.

Mike souleva les pans bleus de la tente et y entra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je baissais les bras de ma prison, de mon lit, de mon matelas.

\- Je suis coincée, gémis-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant mon drap transformé en corde.

\- T'as vraiment mal dormi!

Je protestai :

\- Non, je me suis réveillée comme ça, c'est tout. Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plaît?

\- D'accord.

Il se mit à genou au pied de mon lit. Deux minutes plus tard, le nœud céda.

\- Ouf, merci!

\- Pas de quoi.

Nous montâmes en vitesse, derrière moi quelques chuchotements moqueurs.

\- François! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? fit-il la bouche pleine.

\- Tu m'as attaché avec mes couvertures!

Il rit alors que le menton d'Alexandra se mit à trembler. Je n'allais pas céder à sa comédie.

\- Ce n'est pas moi! m'assura-t-il.

J'étais déconcertée.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas…

\- Non.

\- Alexandra? la héla Mike.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, je te le jure! se défendit-elle.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Mais… alors…

\- Qui? exigeais-je.

Personne ne se dénonça.

\- Je suppose que j'ai réellement mal dormi, soufflais-je, incertaine en regardant Mike qui acquiesça.

Pour me changer les idées, je montais à l'étage me changer.

Perdue dans les profondeurs du miroir, j'accrochais une anormalité du regard alors que je me brossais doucement les cheveux dans ma salle de bain.

\- Mike? fis-je.

Un bruit de chuchotement assez fort se faisait entendre. Les rideaux jaunes. Dans le miroir, je pouvais les apercevoir : ils s'étaient remis à bouger. Je déposais ma brosse et alors que je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, un grincement lugubre s'était fait entendre : la porte de ma penderie s'était ouverte.

\- _Kim._

J'étais là, glacée, au centre de la pièce. La voix ne pouvait tout de même pas provenir des fissures de mon cerveau.

\- _Kim_.

La voix était insistante, familière, mais je peinais à la reconnaître. Je sentais une présence derrière moi, dans la garde-robe. Je tremblais : j'étais secoué par une peur immense. Je ne pouvais me retourner pour vérifier l'exactitude de mes pensées.

L'illusion se dissipa lorsque j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée et sortant de ma torpeur, je quittais l'illogique et j'entrepris d'accueillir l'étranger ou l'étrangère. C'était Karen.

\- Salut, me dit-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Puis, elle inclina légèrement la tête pour regarder derrière moi.

\- Est-ce qu'Alexandra est là? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Elle est en train de finir son petit déjeuner avec François. Veux-tu les rejoindre?

Elle me regarda, incertaine, de multiples craintes et choix dans le regard.

Le vent se força un passage jusqu'à moi et je m'éclaircis la gorge :

\- Entre.

Ses vieux souliers firent couiner les vieilles lattes du plancher. J'avais à peine refermée la porte que la sœur de Mike arrivait en courant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va faire du bien de quitter cet endroit pour quelques heures! affirma-t-elle en enfilant un manteau carotté. Bonjour, Karen!

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, dit poliment notre voisine.

« Quelle gentillesse! Quelle politesse! » songeais-je, un peu jalouse.

Je n'avais jamais eu droit à de telles valeurs à mon égard. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours et Karen et Alexandra étaient devenues de bonnes amies au point où elle venait l'attendre devant la maison. « Qui viendra chercher mon frère? » me demandais-je surprise que les filles ne l'attendent pas.

J'eus la réponse à ma question lorsque François me pinça le bras avant de se sauver au terrain de jeu, seul.

\- Quel abruti! murmura Mike.

\- Je vais avoir un bleu, dis-je en me frottant la peau.

Mike referma la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Pauline Masson nous pointa deux assiettes remplies d'œufs :

\- Je vous ai mis des œufs, des patates, du bacon et des saucisses. Si vous voulez du pain, il va falloir vous servir.

\- Mais, je me suis fait cuire une _toast_! protesta Mike. Elle devrait être prête à moins que quelqu'un l'ait mangée.

\- Tu l'as brûlé, répliqua sa mère. Huit minutes, c'était trop. François t'en a partie une autre.

Le grille-pain cria au meurtre et Pauline recueillit sa demande.

\- Six minutes la prochaine fois, murmura-t-elle en déposant le pain grillé dans l'assiette de son fils.

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue et Mike piqua sauvagement ses œufs avec sa fourchette. Tant qu'à moi, sa _toast_ semblait encore brûlée. Mon frère savait pourtant cuisiner.

\- Je les aime noircies, me dit Mike comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. J'aurais quand même mangé l'autre.

\- Non, intervient sa mère, t'aurais pas pu. Elle m'a taché les mains! On aurait dit du charbon! J'aurais pu réduire ta _toast_ en poudre et l'utiliser comme de l'encre.

OK, ça, c'était insultant. Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne pouvait pas manipuler de la nourriture. On ne peut pas être bon en tout.

Il mangeait en silence maintenant, les yeux baissés vers ses saucisses qui ramassaient le peu de ketchup qu'il restait dans son assiette. Je le resservis en dessinant un bonhomme sourire avec le liquide rouge tomate.

\- Tu ne connais pas encore ce grille-pain, fis-je doucement pour réconforter son air penaud, en me servant une piscine de _ketchup_. Je suis sûre que tu ne brûles pas tes _toasts_ chez toi. Ça prend du temps et chacun apprend à son propre rythme.

Mike m'offrit un sourire sincère, l'humiliation se rétractant de ses yeux :

\- Joli le bonhomme.

Il y avait de l'amusement dans ses yeux et le déjeuner se termina sur une note douce.

Il mit sa main derrière mon dossier pour reculer. Il manipula habilement la roue. Là était son talent : une conduite impeccable et sécuritaire.

\- Tu ne conduis pas, toi? me demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je. Je... Ça coûte cher, les cours de conduite. Six cents dollars, je crois. Et puis, je ne me sens pas prête.

\- Chacun son temps, acquiesça-t-il, comme tu dis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il aperçut l'usine, il tourna à gauche, fit un trois-points et se rangea sur le côté, dépassé le gravier, et se stationna sur l'herbe haute, hors de la route. Il coupa le contact et nous sortîmes en même temps, nos portes claquant contre l'écho accident lointain.

Des pancartes étaient fixées sur la clôture métallique légèrement rouillée :

 _CLOSED_

 _DARK FALLS_

 _CHEMICALS_

 _DANGER_

 _FERMÉ_

 _DARK FALLS_

 _PRODUITS CHIMIQUES_

Au loin, sur la gauche, d'autres pancartes, jaunes, se dessinaient à l'horizon. Le bâtiment de briques rouges se dressait de toute sa hauteur devant nous, nous imposant sa largeur.

« Une chance que nous avons mis des jeans! me dis-je en me frayant un chemin parmi la mauvaise herbe qui menaçait de me piquer. » Elle était aussi tannante que mon frère. Mike secoua et poussa la grille. Sous sa force et le temps, elle semblait malléable.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air solide, fit-il.

Je n'allais pas m'arrêter à ça. Je me mis à l'escalader. À mi-hauteur, je me tournais vers Mike qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Allez! le hélais-je. Viens faire le singe!

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'avançais un peu plus haut et la grille plia sous mon poids.

\- Kim! fit Mike, surpris.

Mais, je restais suspendue, pliée au-dessus du sol, par quelques centimètres, avec la grille. J'avais frayé un passage que mon ami enjamba pour venir m'aider. Il me tendit ses mains pour que j'y prenne appui. Je sautai au sol.

\- Je pense que le petit singe devrait être plus prudent la prochaine fois, me taquina Mike. Je repoussais les cheveux de mon visage et regardait le terrain. Du sable gris, presque blanc encerclait l'usine.

Je trottais vers le garage le plus proche. Une vieille porte délabrée m'attendait, le métal craquelé en une ouverture béante. Sans écouter les protestations de Mike, je me glissais à l'intérieur.

Nous fûmes accueillis par un tapis de poussière. C'était décevant. Un vrai pêle-mêle. On ne pouvait y entrer sous peine de se noyer sous cette couche de poussière et d'objets, digne d'un plancher.

Je levais les yeux au plafond. Là aussi, tout était rouillé. Nous baignions dans une marre cuivrée et grisée.

\- Essayons un autre bâtiment, proposé-je.

Mais, c'était la même chose : des cuves délabrées et abandonnées nous saluaient. Mike essaya d'autres portes, mais elles étaient bloquées.

\- C'est une propriété privée ici, fit une voix sombre derrière nous.

Nous nous retournèrent d'un mouvement vif et, dans ma peur, j'agrippais Mike. Lui, il m'encercla de ses bras, protecteur.

\- On… On… Nous… bégaya Mike.

Le monsieur semblait avoir trente ans. Il portait un casque de construction blanc sur la tête. Il était vêtu d'une chemise grise à manches longues avec une deuxième chemise carreautée de bleu, rouge et mauve, plus grande, sans manches, qui lui servaient de cardigan. Ses pantalons étaient gris foncé et ses bottes étaient beiges. Il s'avançait, menaçant.

\- Nous venons d'arriver à Dark Falls et nous étions curieux, c'est tout! débitais-je dans un souffle.

Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt.

\- On s'excuse, poursuivis-je. On croyait que c'était abandonné.

\- Ça l'est, me coupa l'homme. Mais, le terrain appartient toujours à la ville.

\- Que faites-vous ici alors, murmura Mike.

\- Je travaillais ici avant, nous dit-il en guise de réponse.

\- Mais, l'usine a été condamnée depuis quarante-deux ans! m'exclamai-je.

\- Je parais plus jeune que mon âge, me répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps pour me changer les idées et prendre de l'air. C'était une deuxième maison pour moi. J'aimais beaucoup mon travail. En passant, je m'appelle Jim.

\- Enchanté, murmuré-je en serrant sa main froide.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici? murmura Mike.

\- Une cuve a explosé, ça a secoué le terrain comme un tremblement de terre. Une fumée jaune s'est faufilé de la machine défectueuse et a pollué tout se qui se trouvait son passage jusqu'à Dark Falls. Le temps n'a pas aidé non plus, tout a été laissé comme en 1972. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que contenait la fumée jaune. On croit plutôt que quelqu'un a accidentellement versé un produit chimique dangereux dans une des cuves.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait d'analyse? bougonna Mike.

\- Si, mais on n'a rien trouvé. Il n'y avait rien dans l'air ni dans les plantes ou tout être vivant ou mort. C'est comme si ça s'était désintégré d'un seul coup ou que c'était indétectable.

\- C'est horrible! bredouillais-je.

Il acquiesça et nous offrit de nous montrer le terrain puisque l'intérieur des bâtiments était impraticable. Il nous résuma un peu des fonctionnalités et l'historique de l'usine.

Deux heures plus tard, nous le remerciâmes et rentrèrent chez nous, un peu déçus.

Nous eûmes une surprise en arrivant : Alexandra, François, George, Karen et Josh discutaient sur le porche.

Alexandra tentait d'arracher la mauvaise herbe qui avait envahi les vieilles plates-bandes de la galerie.

\- On vous attendait, grogna Alexandra lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur. Depuis vingt minutes.

J'arquais un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi?

\- On aimerait savoir si vous voulez faire partie d'une joute de baseball dans deux jours? nous demanda timidement George. À la même heure que d'habitude, bien sûr.

\- D'autres adolescents plus âgés se joindront à nous cette fois, nous dit Josh, y compris mes amis. Je pourrais vous les présenter.

\- Ils ne font pas ça souvent, acquiesça Karen, mais c'est bien d'avoir des équipes plus fortes de temps en temps.

\- Dis oui, espèce d'oiseau! m'insulta mon frère.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Mike. Il me rendit mon regard. Nous étions du même avis :

\- OK, fis-je. Je ne suis pas très bonne, mais je vais faire de mon possible.

\- Arrête! protesta Mike. T'as frappé monsieur Gervais dans les couilles l'année dernière pendant notre cours de gym. C'était un beau coup.

\- C'était à cause de toi qu'il était allé à l'hôpital? s'exclama la sœur de Mike.

Je ne répondis pas. Les rigolades se turent et tous me fixèrent avec de gros yeux. Même Josh. J'étais humiliée.

\- Eille! me défendis-je. C'était pas par exprès.

\- Oui, mais t'as de la force et tu sais viser quand tu t'y mets, m'encouragea Mike. Assez pour le mettre k.o, en tout cas.

Il me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu pourrais viser ton frère.

\- Est-ce que vous avez de l'équipement à nous prêter, parce que je n'ai rien? quémandais-je en ignorant partiellement sa remarque.

\- Oui, fit Josh. Karen Thurston a deux gants. Et moi et Dylan avons gardé nos vieux. Ils sont encore en bon état. Vous êtes droitiers ou gauchers?

\- Droitière, fis-je.

\- Droitier, fit Mike.

\- Je suis gaucher, avoua Josh. Je demanderai à Karen et Dylan de vous apporter des gants gauchers.

C'était vrai. J'avais oublié qu'à la balle molle ou au baseball, on porte le gant sur le côté opposé.

\- Merci, bredouillais-je.

\- J'ai hâte de vous présenter mes amis, nous déclara Josh avant de s'éloigner.

En entrant, nous laissèrent, à regret, Mike nous confectionner des sandwiches. Alexandra eut peur d'y goûter, mais je pris la première bouchée. C'étaient les meilleurs sandwiches au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture de fraise que j'avais mangés. Je lui fis part de mon appréciation.

Un simple merci aurait suffi, mais Alexandra, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de son frère, le toisa :

\- T'as réussi parce que t'as rien eu à cuire.

Mike lui envoya un morceau de pain dégoulinant de tartinade en pleine figure. Elle le lui relança et je mangeais le reste de mon repas en compagnie de mon frère, en dessous de la table. Pourtant, je les aidai à nettoyer les dégâts et nous regardèrent quelques vieilles comédies avant et après le souper. Nos parents nous avaient servi du _linguini Alfredo_ saupoudré de morceaux de poulet et de crevettes que mon frère rota tout le long du dernier film qu'on avait décidé de visionner. Nous nous sommes couchés dans la tente tout de suite après.

Je dormis paisiblement jusqu'à ce que je sois réveillée, vers minuit environ par un bruit de va-et-vient.

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

J'entrouvris un œil. Qu'était donc ce bruit?

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

Les deux yeux grands ouverts, cette fois, je me redressais dans mon lit. Il y avait du mouvement à l'extérieur. Une petite ombre allait et venait devant les tissus.

\- Mike? bégayais-je.

Ma voix n'était rien de plus qu'un petit fluet tremblotant. Je voulais vérifier ce que c'était, mais pas toute seule : j'avais peur.

\- M… Mike? repris-je avec plus d'assurance.

Je me tournais vers lui et fut surprise de constater que sa main s'était étirée jusqu'à moi dans son sommeil. Je le secouais par le biceps.

\- Mmm? grogna-t-il.

\- Mike! le pressai-je. Il y a quelque chose dans la cave! Ça bouge devant la tente.

Il me regarda, endormi, sans bouger. Ne pouvait-il pas sentir ma frayeur?

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

Il avait entendu lui aussi puisqu'il se redressa vivement sur son matelas.

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

 _Clic. Clic._ _Clic._

\- Qu'est-ce… murmura Mike en se rapprochant de moi.

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

L'ombre bougea de plus en plus, de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? bâilla Alexandra, les cheveux échevelés, à ma droite. C'est quoi ce bruit?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, bégayais-je.

Mike tâtonna l'espace entre nos lits et se saisit de sa petite lampe de poche qu'il entreposait là au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin et éclaira le drap. Le mouvement freina sèchement.

\- Je… On dirait que ça c'est arrêté, murmura-t-il.

C'était seulement une nouvelle manœuvre : une masse fonça dans la tente, me touchant presque avant de reculer. Nous hurlâmes tous les trois, ce qui réveilla mon frère. Il s'agrippa à Alexandra en lui demandant ce qui se passait alors que Mike et moi, une main sur le dos de mon ami, avancions prudemment vers la paroi de tissus. Mike souleva légèrement les pans de coton.

 _Clic. Clic. Clic._

Je hurlais au meurtre.

Petey.

Le chien du cimetière bavait, grognait, les crocs sortis, la fourrure tâchée de saletés, sentant le rat mort, en nous foudroyant de ses yeux rouge rubis. Il s'arqua sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à sauter. Au moment décisif, Mike m'encercla les épaules de ses bras en me poussant contre mon matelas… pour me protéger de Petey.

Mais le poids de son assaut ne vient pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Je reconnus la voix de ma mère, fâchée. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal… Seulement crié.

Aux petites heures du matin. Et réveillé les adultes…

La lumière éclot au-dessus de notre terreur. Mike me lâcha doucement, comme à regret.

Le chien n'était nulle part en vue. Je me relevai, sur les coudes et repoussais mes cheveux de mon visage. Je plongeais mon regard dans le celui de Mike. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Merci, lui soufflais-je.

Il daigna soutenir mon regard :

\- Pas de quoi… fit-il. Kim… Est-ce que…

\- Pourquoi tous ces cris? maugréa Jean Masson en descendant les escaliers.

\- Il y avait un chien! hurla mon frère.

\- Il était tout sale, bafouilla Alexandra. Avec des yeux rouges!

Monsieur Masson jeta un coup d'œil au drap manquant, qui était tombé lorsque Petey s'était élancé sur moi :

\- Je vois. Vous avez pris une couverte qui tombait pour un chien.

\- Que… N… non! protesté-je, piquée au vif.

J'étais insulté.

\- C'était pas un cauchemar! hurla Mike.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler de colère. Il serrait les poings et semblait se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de déverser un flot d'injures à son père.

\- Si! s'énerva le père le plus strict de la maison, surpris de voir son fils si logique le contester.

\- On aurait fait le même cauchemar tous les quatre! protesté-je.

\- Rendormez-vous, on en parlera demain matin. Votre imagination vous a joué des tours.

\- Vous pourriez au moins fouiller la maison! s'entêta mon frère. On ne se sent pas en sécurité ici!

\- C'est normal! expliqua mon père. Vous dormez par terre avec plein d'insectes et de bestioles… dans la cave en plus! Vous avez dû voir un rat ou un animal de ce genre.

Mais, je n'arrivais pas à chasser l'image terrifiante de Petey se jetant sur moi.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, papa!

\- Assez! tonna Pauline Masson.

Elle prit un grand respire et laissa ma mère filtrer sa voix douce au sein du tissu de haine qui se formait entre nous :

\- Allez tous vous coucher, je vais vérifier chaque pièce.

Sans un mot, les Masson et mon père remontèrent à leurs chambres respectives en tapant des pieds sur les marches des escaliers.

Toujours aussi sage, ma mère. Je l'admirais pour cette grande qualité. Elle fit le tour de la cave pendant que Mike me frotta le dos pour chasser mes tremblements.

\- Il n'y a rien en bas, nous dit-elle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle nous annonça qu'il n'y avait rien aux étages supérieurs et que les portes et les fenêtres étaient toutes scellées. Après l'avoir remerciée, je daignais poser ma tête sur mon oreiller pour essayer de m'endormir. Mike fut le premier à reprendre son rêve interrompu. Je me rapprochais le plus près de lui possible sans pour autant que ça ne soit pas respectable. J'avais peur et sa présence me rassurait.

Comment Petey avait-il pu entrer et disparaître ainsi? Ce n'était pas logique. Jean Masson avait fait des études en psychologie et en affaires, il en connaissait sûrement plus que nous et il avait sans doute raison. Quelque chose pouvait sans doute expliquer notre rêve lucide et partagé. Je trouvais le sommeil en songeant à lui présenter des excuses le lendemain.

Je me réveillais avec une couverture épaisse en surplus. Elle sentait… le garçon?

\- Que… murmurais-je.

\- T'avais froid cette nuit, m'apprit Mike. Tu grelottais et je t'ai recouvert de mon duvet.

\- Oh, rougis-je. M… Merci.

Bien que ce geste fût très attentionné, j'étais très mal à l'aise. Dire que j'aimais l'odeur de la couverture!

\- Pas de quoi, fit-il. Tu peux la garder encore pour ce soir, si tu veux.

\- Oh…

Notre échange fut interrompu par un cri à glacer le sang. À la vitesse de l'éclair, nous rejoignîmes Alexandra, François et nos parents dans les escaliers menant au deuxième étage.

\- Il y avait une fille avec des cheveux noirs… là! paniqua Alexandra. Dans les escaliers! Elle me souriait… Elle avait un sourire froid, méchant… effrayant…

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, hystérique, en guise de réconfort. Mike lui frotta le dos tandis que je la serrais contre moi.

\- Bon, ça suffit! se fâcha Jean Masson, ce qui ne me surprit guère. Il est temps de vous habituer à cette maison et à vos chambres! Aujourd'hui, ça va être la dernière journée que vous allez dormir dans votre tente!

\- Vous nous ramasserez vos affaires en vous levant demain, nous ordonna Pauline.

\- Vous avez de beaux grands lits moelleux et confortables, profitez-en! nous dit gaiement ma mère.

\- Cette maison n'est pas hantée, merde! hurla Jean Masson.

Pauline glissa une main sur son épaule. Jean prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre :

\- Ton imagination te joue des tours, Alexandra. Il faut que tu t'habitues aux objets et aux ombres du deuxième étage. Si vous avez bien dormi en bas, rajouta Jean Masson, il n'y a aucune raison que vous fassiez de cauchemars!

Mais, il avait tort.

Le lendemain soir, je fis un mauvais rêve. Du moins, je le crois…

Je me redressais en sursaut, assise sur mon lit, incertaine de toujours rêver. Un groupe d'inconnu m'encerclait. À ma droite, je crus reconnaître la description de la fille qu'avait vue Alexandra.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas réels, gémis-je.

Ma voix se cassa, incertaine. Tous firent un pas bien senti.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?

Sans répondre, ils serrèrent le cercle un peu plus.

Je ramenais mes genoux contre mon corps et les encerclait de mes bras, tremblante. Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me faisait mal. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous au pied de mon lit, leurs jambes touchaient le matelas… Allaient-ils grimper sur mon lit, m'attaquer?

Non.

J'entendis un ricanement provenant de ma garde-robe. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant lentement. Des rubis dansèrent sur la silhouette humaine. En avançant, l'ombre se révéla être Jim. Il rejoint le cercle et se faufila entre la foule pour me faire face, à ma droite. Et tous leurs regards, comme celui de Jim, s'enflammèrent de feu rouge.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et j'ouvris la bouche pour crier.

\- Kim.

Je me retournais vers le poids qui venait de s'ajouter au mien sur le lit. Josh était assis à ma gauche. Il posa une main sur la mienne.

\- Qui sont ces gens? lui demandais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Oublie-les.

Les oublier! Si menaçants… Si terrifiants… Si impossible.

\- Je rêve, hein, c'est ça? murmuré-je faiblement.

\- Oui, c'est un rêve Kim. Rendors-toi.

Josh m'abrilla lorsque je me recouchais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je ne rêve pas? lui demandé-je, ayant soudain moins peur.

Je me sentais rassurée par sa présence. Que ce soit vrai ou non. Le groupe aux yeux rouges semblait bien moins menaçant.

\- Rien. Mais, l'alarme n'a pas sonné. Personne n'a donc forcé de portes ou de fenêtre.

\- Mais, comment es-tu entré, alors?

Il soupira, fit courir sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon menton qu'il pinça tendrement en entre son pouce et son index.

\- Dors, Kim.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui agrippai son poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Que ce soit réel ou pas… Ne pars pas. Je… Reste…

Son visage soucieux se découpa dans la noirceur. Il s'assied près de mes hanches et prit une de mes mains entre les siennes et y déposa un baiser.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Maintenant, repose-toi… Dors, Kim…

Mais, sa silhouette se brouillait déjà. Je serrai sa main.

\- Je… Josh…

J'étais fatiguée, si fatiguée.

\- Merci… soufflais-je avant de tomber vers des rêves profonds sans images ni souvenirs.

La dernière chose que je vis fut les yeux de Josh se voiler de feu alors qu'il repoussait mes cheveux de mon visage.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Aujourd'hui, le jeudi 10 juillet 2014, cela faisait six jours que nous habitions à Dark Falls. Nous étions arrivés le vendredi 4 juillet et nous quitterons le 25 août, une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire (qui était le 1er septembre). Encore 46 jours à profiter. Comme Jean Masson nous l'avait dit : il était temps de nous habituer. D'ailleurs, hier, la conversation anti-fantôme ne s'était pas faite de manière douce. Personnellement, je trouvais monsieur Masson sévère et prisé sur la science et la logique.

\- T'as quel âge, Alexandra? lui avait demandé son père.

\- Treize ans!

\- C'est ça, t'as pas cinq ans, donc t'es capable de dormir toute seule!

Je trouvais qu'il manquait de sympathie et qu'il semblait offensé parce que sa fille avait ses premiers cauchemars à treize ans. En plus, il nous avait badigeonné une réponse qu'on n'avait pas bien comprise pour l'affaire de Petey. Nous avions laissé faire et, dans un cocus, préféré s'entre aider entre nous. De plus, au comble du malheur pour Alexandra, hier, il avait plu toute la journée et nous avions passé notre temps à jouer à des jeux de société sans pouvoir sortir de notre cage ténébreuse.

Des bruits de chuchotements se font entendre dans ma garde-robe. Par crainte irrationnelle, j'allumais la lumière. L'ampoule grésilla, mais ne s'éteignit pas. Il n'y avait rien. Après tout, cela ne devait être qu'un mirage. Je refermai la porte et des rires fusèrent. Je les ignorais et descendis les marches pour rejoindre mes amis à l'extérieur.

Lorsque je sortis dehors et que je m'apprêtais à gravir les quelques marches de la galerie, mon frère me jeta un paquet de feuilles mortes en plein la figure! Aveuglée, je perdis mon ballant et glissais.

Les bras de Mike me sauvèrent de ma chute : ils m'encerclèrent la taille et me serraient contre lui.

\- Kim! hurla Alexandra.

Lentement, je me stabilisais, maintenant mes mains sur les bras de Mike comme pour m'assurer une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire, pour être sûre qu'il ne me lâche pas.

\- Ça, c'était dangereux, François! grogna Mike d'une voix féroce.

\- Espèce d'idiot! hurlé-je.

\- Elle aurait pu se faire très mal! le sermonna Alexandra.

Je me débattis. « Ok, Mike… Tu peux me lâcher! pensé-je. » Je voulais me jeter sur mon frère, le pousser dans les feuilles… Lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de me faire. Mon frère recula.

\- Va-t'en, François! dit sombrement Mike aux benjamins. Allez-vous-en!

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Mike me chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

\- Bouge-pas, je vais t'enlever les feuilles de tes cheveux.

Je m'étais déjà calmée et, la colère du moment déjà passée, j'arrachais les débris de plante morte à ma portée. Mike m'enleva les quelques unes qui s'étaient logées à l'arrière de ma tête. Il me contourna pour me faire face. Il nettoya ce que je n'avais pas pu voir ni repérer.

\- Merci, soufflais-je. Pour les feuilles et pour ma chute. Sans toi, j'aurais pu me faire très mal.

\- Pas de quoi, fit-il.

\- Je suis prête à les suivre maintenant, fis-je. On part pour le terrain de jeu?

Nous arrivâmes deux minutes après Alexandra et François.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ton frère n'a pas été gentil avec toi, me dit Georges en guise de salut.

\- L'est-il jamais? grognais-je.

\- Les petits frères… Je connais ça, fit une voix. C'est achalant comme ça ne se peut pas!

Je me retournai et vit une jeune fille aux côtés de Josh Simon. Ce devait être une de ses amies. Elle avait les cheveux roux, nattés en deux tresses qui dépassaient ses épaules. Elle portait un chapeau melon gris. D'ailleurs, tout le reste de son habillement était très sombre.

Elle me tendit un gant de baseball et je sus qui elle était.

\- Je m'appelle Karen Thurston, fit-elle.

\- Enchanté, fis-je tout sourire en prenant l'équipement prêté. Et merci pour le gant.

\- Tu peux le garder jusqu'à la fin de l'été, m'offrit-elle. On va peut-être participer à quelques manches de plus.

\- Et nous, c'est Méropée Ryan et Dylan Aubigny, firent deux adolescents qui se faufilèrent entre Josh et Karen.

Dylan lança son gant à Mike qui l'attrapa avec un sourire. Méropée machait de la gomme et ria lorsque Dylan lui pinça la hanche avant de l'attirer contre lui.

\- Salut! fis-je, gênée.

\- C'est toi, la sœur de Ray? murmura Alexandra.

\- Oui, acquiesça Karen. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui.

\- Il est malade? la questionna mon frère.

\- On peut dire ça, souffla Karen avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Bon, on va séparer les équipes! dit un gars qui se présenta sous le nom de Jerry.

Je me trouvais avec Mike, Josh, Karen, Méropée et Dylan. Les cinq autres adolescents qui s'étaient présentés se trouvaient avec Alexandra et François.

\- En passant, elle, est à moi, donc pas touche! nous dit Dylan alors qu'on s'assoyait sur un banc pour attendre notre tour au bâton.

Il parlait de Méropée Ryan, la belle brune aux formes généreuses. J'aimais bien son style, surtout le bandeau fuchsia qu'elle s'était noué sur le front. Ses cheveux crépus formaient un halo autour de sa tête. Elle était très jolie.

\- T'inquiète pas, fit Mike. Je ne cours pas après les femmes en couple.

Après n'avoir rien frappé au bâton deux tours de suite, Josh me souffla un encouragement lorsque nous dirigèrent tous deux vers le champ gauche :

\- Hé, tu es capable. Tu peux y arriver.

Il eut raison : après un léger coup d'œil vers son regard sérieux, mais tendre, lorsque ce fut de nouveau mon tour à frapper, j'entrais en contact avec la balle. Elle partit loin avec force, manquant de peu la tête de mon frère.

\- Heu… Josh? fis-je timidement à la fin du jeu.

\- Oui?

\- Aurais-tu vu Petey par hasard?

\- Non, mais il doit sûrement roder dans le cimetière. Pourquoi?

\- Je crois… Heu… Je… Il est entré dans notre maison.

\- On ne sait pas comment il a fait, acquiesça Mike. C'était épeurant.

\- Il s'est jeté sur moi, rajoutais-je.

\- Il avait des yeux rouges-sang! bégaya Alexandra qui venait de se joindre à nous.

Josh nous regarda, songeur :

\- Hum… Ce n'était peut-être pas Petey? fit Josh, songeur. C'était sans doute un très gros rat.

\- C'est ce que mon père a dit, murmura Alexandra en baissant la tête.

La discussion se clôt là et Josh et sa gang d'amis se dépêchèrent de fuir vers leurs maisons respectives. Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour une autre partie. J'y fis meilleure impression.

Le soir, aux côtés d'Alexandra qui refusait de dormir seule dans sa chambre, je pensais aux gentilles choses que m'avaient dites Karen, Méropée et Dylan. Ils semblent sincèrement avoir envie de devenir mes amis.

\- Rrr… Rroooonnnnnn…

Je me tournais vers la seule de Mike. Alexandra s'était endormie. Je fermai les yeux et me laissais bercer par ce doux ronflement.

Le deuxième soir, ça s'est dégénéré.

* * *

\- Kim… me souffla quelqu'un.

Je m'étirais et me retournais vers Alexandra qui était en train de me secouer. Elle s'était assise dans son lit.

\- Quoi? fis-je.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui joue avec mes balles de baseball dans ma garde-robe, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Un bruit de roulement se fit entendre. Je me redressais sur mes coudes. Je regardais Alexandra : l'expression que je lui lançais était équivalente à la sienne.

 _Clic._

La porte, pourtant fermée, s'ouvrit lentement dans un long grincement sinistre. Il y avait du mouvement dans les ténèbres.

Alexandra se garrocha sur sa lampe de chevet. Elle ne parvient pas à l'allumer : elle ne fonctionnait pas. Nous retournèrent notre regard vers les ombres dansantes.

Une balle de baseball, blanche avec des fils rouges, roula vers nous. Un petit « toc » se fit entendre lorsqu'elle frappa la table de chevet. Elle rebondit de quelques centimètres.

Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me diriger vers la porte. J'entendais des ricanements dans la garde-robe.

\- Kim, non! couina Alexandra.

Une silhouette se détacha des autres. Elle était petite comme celle d'un enfant, floue.

 _Bang!_

Le coup résonna derrière moi, je l'avais senti siffler contre ma joue. Alexandra gémissait et tremblait aux côtés de la balle qui reposait sur mon oreiller. Je courus vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, mais elle semblait… barrée? Elle n'avait pourtant pas de verrou!

\- Viens jouer avec nous… supplièrent plusieurs voix.

Plusieurs balles roulèrent vers Alexandra, arrêtant leur course lorsqu'elles cognèrent contre les pattes en bois du lit. Un écho lointain, conçu de multiples voix ne cessait de prononcer :

\- Alexandra, viens jouer avec nous… On sait que t'aimes le baseball… Alexandra, viens jouer avec nous… On a besoin de ton talent…

Alexandra avait serré ses bras autour de ses genoux et pleurnichait. Sans plus attendre, je fis un effort surhumain et alla la chercher. Je la tirai par le bras.

\- Allez, viens-t'en! lui ordonnais-je.

Sans cesser de fixer les ombres de la garde-robe, elle daigna déposer ses pieds sur le plancher. Elle était paralysée par la peur et ne me suivait qu'inconsciemment.

« Le bruit de la balle qui avait heurté le dossier du lit n'était-il pas censé avoir réveillé les autres? songeais-je. » Je m'en fichais si les parents allaient être fâchés, mais ils devaient venir nous secourir! Auraient-ils choisi d'ignorer les bruits?

À présent, je donnais des coups dans la porte, tentant de l'enfoncer puisqu'elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Peine perdue. Alexandra tira le bas du t-shirt de mon pyjama. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle me pointait une silhouette aux yeux rouges qui sortait de la garde-robe. Un mètre à l'extérieur, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous. Une voix masculine s'exprima :

\- Tu n'abandonnes jamais personne, c'est remarquable Kim.

Soudain, il eut un paquet d'éclairs qui vinrent ricocher à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Alexandra. Ça éclaira la pièce, mais nous ne vîmes personne. Le grondement qui suivit fut si puissant que nous tombèrent à genoux, secoués par le tremblement de la maison.

La lampe de table d'Alexandra s'alluma. Voilà une chose qui s'expliquait : l'électricité avait manqué. Et les ombres avaient disparu.

 _Clic._

La poignée tourna et nous reculèrent. Mike fut surpris de nous retrouver échevelées, apeurées avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Alexandra se jeta sur son frère en sanglotant.

Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension. Pour toute réponse, je lui pointai la trentaine de balles de baseball qui reposaient au pied du lit et celle sur l'oreiller que j'avais utilisé.

L'image de Petey lui revint en mémoire et il comprit : quelque chose d'autre était venu et nous avait attaquées. Il me fit un sec signe de tête vers le corridor. Je le suivis vers la sûreté de sa chambre, dans la cave.

Lorsque Alexandra fut rassurée et endormie dans le grand lit de son frère, Mike vint s'assoir en tailleur à mes côtés sur le bois franc. Il accota son dos contre son lit. Je lui contai ce qui s'était passé.

\- Et toi? me demanda-t-il. Qu'en penses-tu de tout ça?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui s'est passé ce soir m'a vraiment effrayé et épuisé.

J'hésitais, puis poursuivi :

\- Je… J'ai l'impression que la maison est vraiment hantée!

À ma grande surprise, il ne me sermonna pas. Il serra doucement ma main dans la sienne :

\- Après ce qui s'est passé avec Petey, je le crois aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? murmurais-je. Nos parents ne nous croyons jamais.

\- On pourrait demander à Josh si cette maison est hantée? dit-il avec regret. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que sa famille a changé de maison?

Mais, lors des deux prochaines semaines, après avoir posé la question à Josh et que nous avons eu un refus catégorique, les choses s'étaient calmées. Rien de surnaturel n'eut lieu et nous pûmes chacun dormir dans nos propres chambres, au grand soulagement de nos parents.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

J'éteignis la lumière et je me dirigeais vers Mike qui m'attendait à l'extérieur. Je lui souris. Il décroisa les bras et me sourit en retour. Et la porte me claqua en pleine face.

 _Bam!_

\- Eille!

Mais Mike n'avait rien fait. J'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir son regard surpris lorsque la porte s'était refermée tout seule.

\- Kim!

Je tâtais la porte pour trouver la poignée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte, gémis-je.

J'entendis le cliquetis métallique des essais de Mike.

\- La porte est barrée! me dit-il.

\- Mais, il n'y a pas de verrou! protestai-je.

Je cognais et poussais contre la porte. Aucun succès.

\- Recule, me murmura Mike. Je vais essayer.

Il se jeta contre la porte, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je vais aller chercher un outil, me dit-il. Je reviens.

J'entendis ses pas empressés s'éloigner. Je me tournai vers la fenêtre.

Non.

Ce n'était pas le vent qui avait fait ça. La fenêtre était fermée.

 _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

Alors que je me demandais comment expliquer logiquement ce qui s'était passé, la porte de ma chambre s'était ouverte lentement dans un grincement sinistre.

 _Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_

Elle finit son parcours en rebondissant doucement contre le mur.

Je ne perdis pas une seconde. Je me jeta dans le couloir.

\- La porte s'est ouverte toute seule! expliquais-je à Mike qui venait d'arriver avec une boîte d'outils et un tournevis à la main.

Il haussa les épaules et me suggéra d'huiler la serrure encastrée, les paumelles et la poignée. C'est que nous fîmes. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de raisons de barrer toute seule!

Nous descendîmes les marches et sortîmes à l'extérieur rejoindre nos nouveaux amis chez Karen Thurston.

Il avait plut pendant deux jours et nous avions eut le temps de déballer toutes les vieilles boîtes du grenier et des autres chambres, des souvenirs des générations précédentes. Nous avions fait des parades de mode avec des vêtements de 1970 à 2014. Hier, Karen était venue en personne, malgré la tempête, avec des _muffins_ nous inviter chez elle pour le lendemain. Et le «lendemain», c'était aujourd'hui.

Mike se retourna vers notre maison.

\- Je la trouve si sombre de la rue, maugréa-t-il.

C'était vrai, mais j'aimais bien son aspect mystérieux : une maison enveloppée de noirceur, cachée dans l'ombre de vieux arbres noueux.

\- Je trouve que ça lui donne du charme, avouais-je.

Mike commença notre marche sans rien dire. Nous croisâmes une dame avec un parapluie noir ouvert au-dessus de sa tête. J'estimais que certaines personnes étaient extrêmement sensibles au soleil surtout, qu'en y pensant, les gens étaient très pâlots à Dark Falls.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je dû héler mon ami, essoufflée :

\- Hé! Mike! Attends-moi…

Il se retourna et parut surpris de me trouver si éloignée.

\- Tu marches trop vite! protesté-je. Je n'ai pas de grandes jambes comme toi, moi!

Il rigola d'un sourire joyeux :

\- Prends-moi le bras, alors! Comme ça, je vais m'habituer à ton rythme et sentir si je marche trop vite.

Les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, il décolla son bras droit de son corps pour me permettre de l'agripper.

\- Euh… bégayais-je, incertaine.

\- Je ne mords pas, fit-il sérieux.

Il paraissait triste tout à coup. Je glissais mon bras autour du sien et nous continuâmes à marcher bras dessous, bras dessus.

Je me détachais de lui lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Les Thurston habitaient une maison de bois bleu à deux étages, un peu similaire à la nôtre. Deux mains vinrent bloquer ma vision.

\- Devine c'est qui?

\- Josh, arrête! protestai-je en souriant et tentant d'enlever ses mains.

\- Josh qui?

\- Josh Simon.

Il enleva ses mains de mon visage et nous fit signe de le suivre. Il entra sans frapper chez son amie.

\- Karen, nos victimes sont là!

Méropée et Derek arrivèrent en courant.

\- J'ai gagné! gémit-elle en saisissant mon poignet et me tirant vers le fond du couloir.

\- Seulement parce que je t'ai laissé gagner! répliqua Derek.

\- Tu sais que je cours plus vite que toi!

\- Désolé vieux, appuya Josh, mais Méropée t'as battu de quelques centimètres.

Méropée lui tira la langue avant de tourner le coin.

\- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire? me demanda Karen, une fois rendus à la cuisine. J'ai de la liqueur et du jus.

\- Je vais prendre du jus, s'il-te-plait.

\- T'as pas d'alcool? la taquina Mike.

\- Non, mais j'ai du _Root beer_.

\- Je vais prendre ça, alors.

Elle ouvrit son frigidaire… presque vide?

\- Mes parents sont partis faire des commissions, m'expliqua-t-elle en nous lançant nos breuvages et en remarquant mon regard inquisiteur.

Je lui soufflai un « merci ».

\- Est-ce qu'ils savent que vous recevez des amis en ce moment? lui demanda Josh.

\- Oui, ça ne leur dérange pas. Pour autant que vous soyez parti avant le souper.

\- Et ton petit frère? lui demandé-je.

\- Parti jouer au baseball avec les autres.

\- En après-midi?

\- Quand ça leur chante.

\- Alors, dites-moi, que faites-vous lorsque vous allez voir vos amis? demanda Josh.

Je baissais la tête et marmonnais :

\- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour le savoir. Avec mon amie Amy, on fait juste parler et regarder des films.

\- Pareil si c'est pas un party, fit Mike.

\- On parlera, alors, fit Josh.

\- C'est ça qu'on fait aussi, enchaîna Méropée, mais on joue aussi à des jeux de société. Ça aide à trouver des sujets de conversation.

Je pris une gorgée de mon _Fruitopia_ aux fraises et kiwis. Derek nous poussa dans le salon. Il sortit un vieux jeu de _Scrabble_ et l'étala par terre. Il nous força à jouer malgré les protestations de Karen et de Josh qui préférait _Twister_.

Josh me choisit une place à ses côtés, tandis que Mike me fit face.

\- A-M-O-U-R, épella Derek avant d'embrasser Méropée qui était assise entre ses jambes.

\- R-I-N-G-A-R-D, le contra Méropée en déposant les bouts de carton.

Derek la pinça pour se venger.

\- M-I-K-E, écrivis-je.

\- K-I-M, se moqua Josh.

\- M-A-L-A-I-S-E, ajouta Mike.

\- D-A-R-K-F-A-L-L-S, plaça Karen.

\- M-I-G-N-O-N-N-E, éparpilla Derek.

Josh leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Pas besoin de déclarations! On sait que vous vous aimez!

\- D-E-R-E-K, le nargua Méropée.

\- A-M-I-T-I-É-E, épelais-je.

\- M-I-G-N-O-N-N-E, écrivit Josh en me faisant en clin d'œil.

\- Eille! T'as dit pas de déclaration, Josh! pesta Derek.

\- I-M-B-É-C-I-L-E, murmura Mike.

Karen rit de la tournure cachée que prenait l'évènement.

\- V-I-E.

\- M-O-R-T.

Le jeu, après plusieurs manches, prit fin avec ces mots opposés qui jetèrent un drap de lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. Mike et moi comprirent, malgré les bonnes dernières heures passées à leurs côtés, qu'il était temps de rentrer chez nous. Personne ne protesta. Seul Josh avait de la difficulté à me laisser aller.

\- Kim… murmura-t-il en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Je résistais, mais il laissa trainer ses autres doigts le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon menton. Le regard sérieux, il approcha son visage tout près du mien :

\- À demain, me souffla-t-il.

\- Kim?

La voix de Mike me parvient du hall d'entrée. Je m'avançais, oubliant que Josh me maintenait toujours. Il tira sur mon poignet et me fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Il me cueillit comme si on dansait. Je ris et cela parut le rendre heureux.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…

Il me lâcha et me fit une courbette avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine. Mike claqua la porte derrière moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au numéro dix, nous fûrent surpris de trouver Monsieur Dawes entrain de jaser avec nos parents dans la cuisine.

\- Je m'apprêtais justement à partir, fit-il en nous saluant.

\- Ah bon, fis-je simplement.

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer, mais je trébuchais sur les espadrilles de mon frère.

\- Wô! fit Mike, tout sourire, en m'attrapant dans ma course.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si maladroite, se moqua Alexandra qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

Je virais rouge-tomate :

\- François! Je vais te tuer!

Monsieur Daves rit pendant que Mike m'aidait à me remettre debout. La pression de ses mains sur mes hanches se raffermit. Pourtant, j'étais remise sur pied?

\- Mike? fis-je.

Mais, il m'ignora en posant une question à l'agent immobilier. Je sentis sa voix raisonner dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas une sensation déplaisante.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des animaux différents dans cette ville?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a beaucoup de ratons laveurs, par contre.

\- Est-ce que la maison est hantée? le questionna Alexandra, reformulant notre vieille inquisition.

Compton Dawes perdit son sourire :

\- Non, désolé.

\- A-t-elle des trous? m'enquis-je.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas le cas : j'ai vérifié la maison des dizaines de fois avant votre arrivée.

Sur ce, il nous salua avec son chapeau habituel. Je levais un sourcil inquisiteur vers mes parents.

\- Monsieur Dawes est venu prendre de nos nouvelles. Il voulait voir si nous avions besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Il est vraiment gentil, renchit Jean Masson.

Je tentai de desserrer les doigts de Mike de ma taille. Il baissa la tête puisque je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Il me laissa aller lentement, comme à regret.

\- Merci, fis-je.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement et je pus finalement enlever mes souliers et dégager de la porte d'entrée.

\- Le souper sera prêt dans une heure, nous annonça Pauline. Vous avez le temps vous doucher, tous les quatre.

Au menu, il y avait le délicieux steak de Monsieur Masson. Je lui fis pars de mes compliments qu'il souligna d'un sourire sincère et ravi. Ben quoi? Sa sauce accompagnatrice était excellente!

Je restai même à table pour jaser avec les parents et Mike qui vola les quelques morceaux restant dans mon assiette. Tous deux, nous aidèrent à débarrasser la table et firent la vaisselle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils complimentèrent notre talent pour le ménage que nous daignèrent nous éclipser. Mike me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre où nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur mon lit.

\- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans la figure? lui demandais-je.

Il me regardait bizarrement, d'une manière presque douce. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur mes lèvres.

\- Mike! dis-je en _pokant_ son bicep.

\- Euh… Quoi? fit-il en clignant des yeux et en redressant son regard là où il devait être.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose sur la figure?

\- Oui. De la sauce.

Il leva sa main vers mon visage et passa son pouce au coin de mes lèvres. Ses doigts s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire sous mon menton.

\- Voilà.

Je sentais que ce n'étais pas vrai. Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Je… Sérieusement, bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Ce n'était définitivement pas vrai.

\- Euh… Merci? fis-je quand même.

Puis, je lui donnais un coup d'épaule. Il me le renvoya gentiment en rigolant.

\- Dis… Kim… Je sais que c'est _random_ , mais est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je suis bonne en français et je pensais peut-être enseigner, mais j'ai peur que ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'atmosphère scolaire.

\- Hum, je vois.

\- Je pourrais être tutrice, par contre, mais je doute que ça me rapporte beaucoup. Je sais que je veux étudier à l'université, mais j'ignore en quoi. La psychologie m'intéresse, alors je pensais faire deux spécialisations : une en littérature française et une en psychologie. Il faut des sciences pour ça, par contre. Toi?

\- Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop les sciences, mais je pensais aller en affaires comme mon père. Sinon, être ingénieur mécanique. Mais, comme je suis encore indécis, c'est certain que je garde mes sciences et mes mathématiques pour que ça m'ouvre des portes. Qui sait, je ferrais peut-être deux majeures approfondies comme toi.

Nous discutâmes longtemps jusqu'à ce que je commence à somnoler. La lourdeur du regard de Mike ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Il avait toujours les yeux ouverts lorsque ma mère entra :

\- Lumières fermées! fit ma mère en entrant sans cogner.

\- Mais, il n'est que dix heures! protesté-je.

\- Tu es en train de tomber endormie, Kim.

\- Mais… On ne fera pas de bruit! rajoutai-je.

\- Alexandra et François sont déjà couchés. Il vaut mieux que tu saisisses cette opportunité pour récupérer ton sommeil. Vous vous êtes couchés tard tous les soirs. Toi aussi, Mike.

Je grognais et les lèvres de Mike s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je levais les yeux vers lui :

\- Quoi?

\- Rien.

Encore un mensonge.

\- D'accord, Mme Belville, fit-il en se levant.

Ma mère s'éclipsa et je le regardai partir avec regret lorsqu'il prit appui sur l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir appris à te connaitre davantage à l'école.

Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je lui offrai le plus beau et le plus sincère de mes sourires.

\- Moi aussi.

Puis, il sortit non sans me rendre la pareille et je me couchai, peu après, épuisée.

 _Il faisait sombre, presque nuit et je me dirigeais vers le nouveau cimetière de Dark Falls lorsque Josh surgit d'entre les ombres._

\- _Tu es à moi, hurla-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas assuré vers moi._

 _Il était plus beau que d'habitude, soigné, sans casquette et les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière de sa tête avec du gel._

\- _Non, à moi! grogna Mike qui arrivait de l'autre côté._

 _Josh fut plus rapide. Il m'enlaça de ses deux bras musclés, tout en se délectant de l'échec de Mike qui, les poings serrés, ne s'était approché que d'un mètre._

\- _En es-tu sûr? le menaça mon ami._

\- _Absolument, répondit une voix._

 _Je projetai mon regard derrière les grandes épaules de Mike. L'enfant blond que j'avais aperçu dans la maison et près du cimetière dans la forêt fit briller des yeux écarlates dans ma direction :_

\- _Tu appartiens à Josh tout comme Amanda m'appartient._

 _Amanda? Pour une raison quelconque, ce nom me semblait familier. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Dans un rêve peut-être?_

\- _Je n'appartiens à personne, sauf moi! protestai-je._

\- _Et moi, me répondit le gamin d'un sourire méchant._

\- _Et moi!_

\- _Et moi!_

 _Je tournais la tête vers la gauche de Josh. Là, devant le cimetière, toute la ville proclamait son autorité sur moi, leurs yeux brulants comme des braises. Leurs visages sérieux s'avancèrent vers moi en même temps qu'une puanteur inexplicable. Je tirai sur les mains de Josh… Des mains, maintenant curieusement dépourvues de peau._

\- _Et moi… avec ton sang! reprit Josh avec un sourire narquois en faisant craquer ses os contre moi._

 _Je hurlai._

\- _Laisse-la partir! rugit une voix féminine._

 _L'instant suivant, une lueur blanche brûla mes yeux et le squelette de Josh me lâcha. Je tombais à genoux, devant une dame dans la trentaine aux cheveux bruns et au visage sérieux._

\- _Amanda Benson, entendis-je, te revois-là enfin._

 _Ma sauveuse fut prise au dépourvu par Karen Somerset et le garçon blond de tout à l'heure qui lui sautèrent dessus. Elle échappa sa lampe de poche halogène qui roula jusqu'à Mike avant de s'éteindre._

 _Quelque part au sein de toute cette noirceur pointillée de rouge, Petey jappa à pleins poumons._

Mon cauchemar fut interrompu par un bruit sourd.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et tâtonnais ma table de nuit à la recherche de ma lampe de poche. Je poussais le bouton et scannais la pièce. Je m'arrêtai sur la garde-robe ouverte. Dès que le faisceau l'illumina, la porte claqua. Ça me fit tellement peur que j'échappais mon outil lumineux qui roula sous mon lit. Je me mis à genoux devant le meuble et me penchais pour le récupérer. Il n'était pas allé bien loin. Je l'attrapais en grognant. Lorsque je me redressais, quelque chose me saisit brusquement le poignet. Une main. Pâle. Verdâtre. Sèche. Ridée. Noircie par endroits. Puante. Une main morte. J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, mais le cri mourut dans ma gorge. Paralysie vocale. Je tirais pour essayer de me libérer, mais la poigne cadavérique était puissante. Elle me sciait la chair. Je sentais les ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis mon propre sang couler que je parviens à crier.

La main me lâcha lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Kim! hurla Mike qui se jeta à mes côtés en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je le serrai très fort. Il me frotta le dos pour essayer de chasser mes tremblements. J'acceptais son réconfort. Je sanglotais contre lui sans cesser de trembler.

\- Kim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Alexandra.

Mon frère posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Pour toute réponse, je leur montrai mon poignet meurtrit. Les yeux de Mike s'agrandirent d'horreur.

\- U… Une… m…main… m'a attrap… p… pé! lui soufflais-je en bégayant. S…S… Sous le… le lit…

Alexandra gémit, puis recula de quelques pas pendant que mon frère, armé de sa propre lampe torche éclaira l'endroit que j'avais indiqué.

\- Il n'y a rien, fit-il.

\- Tu t'es peut-être fait mal en tombant, me suggéra papa.

\- Je… Je…

\- Peut-être que tu t'es fait ça toute seule, théorisa Jean Masson. Es-tu somnambule?

\- Non! lui répondit sèchement Alexandra. Je pense qu'on l'aurait su si c'était le cas. Kim ne s'est pas automutilée.

J'avais senti toute la colère dans ses paroles. Et je lui fus extrêmement reconnaissante de s'être opposée à son père. Je lui fis part de mon appréciation lorsque les adultes décidèrent de retourner se coucher sauf ma mère qui désinfecta et pansa ma blessure :

\- Merci Alexandra, je sais que ça t'a pris beaucoup de courage pour tenir front à ton père.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste :

\- Pas de quoi.

Mon frère et ma mère quittèrent ma chambre pour retrouver leurs lits moelleux.

\- Tu devrais quand même essayer de dormir Kim, me conseilla Alexandra avant de prendre mon oreiller. Allez, viens, je pense que tu devrais changer d'atmosphère. Viens dormir dans ma chambre. Après ce qui vient de t'arriver je ne veux ni dormir seule ni te laisser seule. Mon lit assez grand pour trois.

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête, toujours terrorisée. Mike se détacha de moi et se leva. Je fis de même.

\- Désolé, fis-je.

Mon sang avait tâché le t-shirt de Mike.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il. Ça peut encore se laver. Je vais aller me changer et je vous rejoins.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. À présent, nous étions un peu collés dans le lit d'Alexandra. Ce n'était pas grave. Leur chaleur me réconfortait. Voyant que je tremblais encore un peu, Mike glissa sa main dans la mienne.

\- Merci à vous deux, soufflais-je en sentant ma dernière larme couler.

Je fermais les yeux et serrais doucement sa main. Cette fois, je savais que je n'allais pas faire de cauchemar. Je ne revis le membre cadavérique que la veille de notre départ.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Au cours des autres joutes de baseball, nous ne rencontrâmes jamais Ray. Karen allait même jusqu'à humilier l'absence de son frère :

\- Il a peur de se faire battre par sa propre sœur.

Ou encore :

\- Il est trop gêné pour venir.

Mais, pour l'instant, j'essayais de faire cracher le morceau à Mike qui voulait me dire quelque chose et qui venait d'être interrompu par mon frère. Maintenant que la pièce était habitée par d'autres, il ne voulait plus s'ouvrir. Il fit un geste pour sortir de la salle de bain, mais cette fois, pour la première fois, c'est moi qui attrapai le poignet de quelqu'un. Je ne pu même pas l'entourer complètement de mes doigts, mais le sens du geste était le même :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Il me rassura en baissant les yeux au sol.

\- Ça peut attendre.

Mais, je savais qu'il était déçu. Pourtant, je laissais tomber l'affaire et nous partîmes jouer notre dernière manche et redonner les gants à Derek et Karen.

Plus tard, après avoir promis de passer leur dire «aurevoir» avant de partir, je rentrai me changer.

Je pensais avoir oublié tous ces horribles cauchemars lorsque, en cherchant Mike dans la cave, je remontais en haut pour aller chercher ailleurs, je fus retenue par quelque chose. Au début, je croyais que je m'étais pris la manche dans la poignée de porte de sa chambre, mais en jetant un coup d'œil, je réalisais que j'étais beaucoup trop loin pour que ce soit le cas.

Je baissais les yeux vers mon poignet. Une main, provenant des ombres des murs, me retenait. Elle me lâcha lorsque je hurlais.

\- T'es probablement stressée de revenir en ville, m'avait dit ma mère après lui avoir expliqué ce que j'avais vu.

C'était vrai. Nous étions le 24 août et nous partions demain. L'image de Jacob Bertrand me revint en mémoire et je décidais d'aller faire un tour dehors. Mes pieds trouvèrent le chemin des chutes tous seuls.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Seule. Dark Falls avait été mon paradis et maintenant, j'allais devoir retourner dans les enfers. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que mon séjour se prolonge.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Je me retournais.

C'était Josh.

\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

\- Je voulais être seule, mais ta compagnie ne me dérange pas. Tu peux venir me rejoindre si tu veux.

Il parcouru les pas qui nous séparaient et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Ne soit pas si triste.

Je souris légèrement. Il repoussa les cheveux qui pendaient devant mon visage derrière une de mes oreilles. En faisant cela, il frôla ma joue de son pouce. Puis, il glissa sa main le long de mon dos jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir ma taille. Il me tira vers lui. Et pour la première fois, je le laissais faire. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Il rit joyeusement.

\- J'aime beaucoup Dark Falls, avoué-je. J'espère revenir l'été prochain.

\- Tu y reviendras, m'assura-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr? lui demandais-je.

De son autre main libre, il dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou. Je fermais les yeux. À présent, ses doigts ressemblaient à un souffle, tellement il était délicat. J'étais bien. Mais là, quelques secondes plus tard, ses ongles grattaient ma peau et semblaient vouloir s'enfoncer dans mon aorte.

\- Kim?

Je relevais la tête. Josh avait une main sur sa bouche et la tête tournée vers… Alexandra?

Alexandra avait les yeux exorbités. Elle recula, visiblement effrayé par Josh.

\- Je… Je… Kim, vient-en!

\- Pourquoi?

Elle fit un effort surhumain, s'avança vers moi, me saisit par le poignet et me tira avec une telle force que j'en restai surprise. Pour éviter de tomber, je la suivis.

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Il faut rentrer! me dit-elle simplement.

Elle semblait prête à détaler.

\- Mais, je suis bien ici, j'aimerais rester encore un peu…

\- Les parents m'ont envoyé te chercher! me dit-elle d'un ton agressif qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Josh m'empoigna l'autre poignet.

\- Et si elle ne veut pas s'en aller? dit-il à Alexandra sur un ton de défi. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire… Quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas une différence.

Étais-ce moi ou un éclair rouge venait de passer devant ses yeux? Alexandra me tira plus fort de son côté :

\- Ça peut attendre à demain.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher prise, il libéra mon poignet et fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon visage. J'en frissonnais.

\- Ça va alors, fit-il en traçant les contours de mon visage avec son doigt. Ce charmant visage apprendra quelque chose demain.

Et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir de son côté. Je me tournai vers Alexandra :

\- C'était quoi, ça?

\- Ce gars est dangereux! Je ne veux même pas que tu ailles le voir demain!

\- Eille! C'est Josh! C'est quoi le problème? Tu l'as toujours apprécié.

\- Mais plus maintenant! Maintenant, viens-t-en! fit-elle en me poussant dans le dos de sa main libre. Il faut que tu fasses ta valise et que tu la mettes dans le char de tes parents. Ce soir, on dort avec nos vêtements du lendemain et tes affaires plus personnelles comme ta brosse à cheveux et ta brosse à dents, tu les mettras dans un petit sac.

Et ça continua ainsi, sur le chemin du retour : elle m'énuméra tout ce à quoi il fallait penser pour ne rien oublier.

\- En passant, me dit-elle, nos parents veulent qu'on range la tente. Va avertir Mike et je vais aller chercher François. Je te rejoins en bas dans cinq minutes.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle était déjà en haut des escaliers. Je me frayais un passage jusqu'à la cave. Hier, nos parents nous avaient permis de faire une tente pour célébrer la fin de nos vacances, mais nous devions la ranger aujourd'hui.

Timide, je cognais à la porte de la chambre de Mike. J'attendis. Il ne répondit pas. Je cognais de nouveau. Toujours pas de réponse. Je poussais légèrement la porte de sa chambre. J'entrai. Ça sentait bon et c'était propre.

\- Mike, fis-je en faisant un pas de plus pour me permettre de scanner complètement la pièce du regard.

Il n'était pas là. Penaude, je commençais à reculer lorsque la porte claqua dans mon dos. Je me retournais.

Un sourcil arqué, Mike me questionnait du regard.

\- Je te cherchais, lui expliquais-je. Ta mère veut qu'on range la tente. Alexandra est partie chercher François.

\- Ok, j'arrive, fit-il en s'avançant vers son lit. Je veux juste me changer.

\- Je vais sortir, alors, dis-je.

\- Oh, non, pas la peine! me répondit-il. Ça va prendre deux secondes!

Il me tourna dos et enleva son t-shirt, ce qui me permit de voir son dos musclé. Il sembla prendre son temps pour prendre celui qui traînait sur son lit, se badijonner de déodorant et mettre son vêtement. Il se retourna vers moi, tout sourire :

\- On y va? me souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

J'hochais la tête et m'élançait vers notre création. Alexandra arriva avec un François chialeur lorsque j'étais en train de défaire les nœuds des cordes. Une demie heure plus tard, il ne restait que quelques grands draps à plier lorsque mon frère se sauva en haut.

\- Reviens ici, espèce de patate! lui crié-je.

Alexandra se lança à sa poursuite en claquant la porte de la cave. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'électricité manqua. Il faisait un noir d'encre.

\- Kim, me chuchota Mike. T'es où?

\- Ici, lui répondis-je, imprécise. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil. Je suis tout près de la porte.

\- Bouge pas. Je vais te rejoindre.

J'entendis ses quelques pas hésitants, mais il faisait trop noir pour le discerner parmi les ombres.

\- Nous aurions dû apporter une _flashlight_ , maugréais-je.

\- Nous prendrons nos précautions la prochaine fois, me répondit-il. Je connais la cave presque par cœur maintenant.

Le son de sa voix étant tout près, je levai instinctivement les bras devant moi pour éviter qu'il ne me fonce dedans. Il a fait de même.

Sauf qu'il m'est tombé en plein les bras.

« Ouain, c'est ça! Par cœur, mon oe…» Ma pensée mourut dans ma tête. Les bras de Mike se refermèrent en une caresse sur mon dos. Sous le choc de l'écrasement, je fis pareil.

\- Es-tu correct? fut tout ce que je parviens à murmurer.

Il ne me répondit pas. Lentement, comme à regret, ses mains glissèrent vers ma taille. De mon côté, j'enserrai ses épaules trop larges.

Comme il m'écrasait toujours contre son torse, je pris soin d'essayer de le pousser délicatement.

Il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas compris le message. Son souffle était dans mes cheveux.

\- Mike? tentais-je encore.

Une main quitta ma taille tandis que l'autre se fit plus pressante vers le milieu de mon dos.

\- Mike? répété-je.

Sa main libre trouva mon menton. Il le releva avec douceur. Son souffle se projetait maintenant sur mes lèvres. Allait-il…

Un long grincement se fit entendre, mais il n'était pas plus fort que le silence entre nous. La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et une clarté moins sombre se glissa jusqu'à nous.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée. Nous étions anormalement proches. Là, dans le noir derrière Mike, une silhouette nous observait. Et elle ne semblait pas contente.

\- Êtes-vous corrects en bas? héla Alexandra.

\- Ils vont bien. Je t'ai dit d'attendre trente minutes, grogna François.

« Attendre trente minutes?»

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oups.

Profitant du dérangement, je me glissais hors des pattes de Mike et montai en haut. Je reviens avec une lampe de poche.

\- Je préférais la noirceur, me taquina Mike.

Je rougis violement et m'attaquait aux couvertures malgré le regard de Mike qui me regardait. Ses yeux grugeaient mon dos, cherchant à atteindre les miens.

\- Kim, prononça-t-il d'un ton presque déçu.

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de le laisser gagner : je me retournai.

\- Kim, j'ai besoin d'aide avec ceci, fit-il en soulevant le grand dans les airs.

\- Ok, fis-je en agripant deux coins.

Le dernier grand drap plié et posé sur la pile de Mike, je tentais de m'éloigner. Mais, il m'attrapa par le bras :

\- Allons au cimetière cette nuit! dit-il en ultimatum.

\- Quoi!

\- À minuit, ça sera plus intéressant.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Aux premières heures du dimanche 25 août 2014, nos pieds frottèrent le sol en direction du cimetière. C'était le seul bruit qui résonnait en cette noirceur d'encre. Seules nos lampes de poche qui nous éclairaient nous dirigeaient vers le bon endroit.

Je devais admettre que j'avais un peu peur. Nous étions sortis en douce et voilà que j'agrippais fortement un Mike excité :

\- J'ai jamais fait ça!

\- Moi non plus, luis fis-je remarquer.

\- Par où est-ce qu'on commence?

\- Le début? suggérais-je. La section la plus vieille est tout à fait à l'autre bout.

Il me serra contre lui et je respirais sa bonne odeur.

\- On aurait dû faire ça plus tôt! m'avoua-t-il.

\- On a eu des empêchements, lui rappelais-je sans prononcer tout haut «Josh», «baseball», «pluie» et «activités familiales». Même si j'ai la frousse, je suis contente d'en profiter maintenant.

Je me penchais sur ma première inscription tombale et je lâchais Mike qui partit de son côté sans trop s'éloigner. Une fois satisfaite, je passais à la suivante.

\- Hé! Kim, fit-il, je crois que ce sont les victimes de l'accident chimique. À date, elles datent toutes de 1972.

\- Moi aussi, fis-je en tombant sur la première adolescente. C'est triste.

La suivante me rappela le monsieur que nous avions croisé à la manufacture délabrée :

RIP. JIM PERSON. 1952-1972.

Aucune n'était délavée, elles étaient toutes propres comme si quelqu'un s'en occupait. La première moitié était remplie de décédés de 1972 et placés par noms. Ensuite, le dernier nom n'avait plus d'importance : seules les dates de mort constituaient l'échelle grandissante. Étrangement, à chaque année, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de défunts, seulement une ou deux familles. Un parent, un enfant. Deux pères, deux enfants. Un père, une mère et un enfant ou deux. Deux mères, trois enfants… Tous décédés si jeunes… Mon incompréhension et mon désarroi grandissaient. Soudain, je ne voulais plus observer l'architecture et le _design_ des tombes, mais seulement lire et lire les inscriptions comme si l'une d'entre elles allaient m'expliquer tout ça.

Je passais devant des tombes incomplètes :

AMANDA BENSON. 1977-

JOSH BENSON. 1978-

JACK BENSON.1946-

PENELOPE POIRIER-BENSON. 1947-

Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'année précédente :

RAY THURSTON. 1977-1988.

1988\. Les Benson auraient dû mourir en 1989… Pourquoi toutes ces jeunes familles décédées à chaque année? Pourquoi les Benson étaient-ils les seuls qui possédaient des inscriptions inachevées? Pourquoi les avait-on laissées là sans attendre leur mort? Je ne comprenais pas… Pas plus que Mike lorsque nous vîmes des noms familiers :

MÉROPÉE RYAN. 1994-2010.

DEREK AUBIGNY. 1994-2010.

Je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais et je refusais de croire la sombre vérité qui semblait vouloir se dévoiler. Nous nous rapprochions de 2014 et de l'espace libre qui restait à combler… Plus que quelques tombes… Douze, pour être exacte…

« Oh! »

Je failli piler sur un objet de tissu bleu.

Que faisait la laisse de Petey ici, devant cette tombe? Je la ramassais. Et j'écorchais l'inscription du faisceau lumineux de ma lampe.

\- Quoi? fis-je, sidérée.

16 ans.

Trois ans passés.

JOSH SIMON. 1995-2011.

« Non! pensais-je. C'est impossible! »

Mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide et Mike s'agrippa à moi. Tremblant de peur, je tentais vainement de garder le faisceau de la lampe sur l'inscription que je relus silencieusement.

JOSH SIMON. 1995-2011.

Je me sentais trahie. Josh était mort. Cela ne pouvait être que lui… Il avait seize ans tout comme ce défunt. Comme tous les autres… Nos amis qui avaient tous le même âge que la date de décès des pierres tombales portant leurs noms.

JOSH SIMON. JOSH SIMON. JOSH SIMON.

Je répétais sans cesse son nom dans ma tête et je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Le tout devient un horrible écho moqueur. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Lui… Un ami… À présent, je savais pourquoi il avait feint avoir peur de cet endroit et n'avait pas souhaité qu'on y aille. Si par erreur, on serait tombé sur sa tombe…

1995-2011.

Le moindre son s'était éteint : pas un bruit, pas un mot. J'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Autour de moi, il n'y avait que la mort.

\- Kim, me dit Mike avec urgence, il faut sortir d'ici.

Mais je restais planté là, fixant les chiffres jusqu'à ce que tout ne devienne plus qu'un brouillard gris, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus de sens. Rien ne faisait de sens. La peur m'engourdissait et me paralysait.

Je ne voulais plus observer les dernières tombes. Celle-là m'avait choquée au plus haut point. Un coup dur de la réalité. L'espoir d'une coïncidence amochée.

 _Crac._

Pas trop loin, le craquement d'une branche s'était fait entendre. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : quelqu'un approchait!

En effet, quelques rangées plus loin, une ombre noire… une forme humaine avançait. N'étant pas capable de détaler parce que mes jambes refusaient de fonctionner, je pointais la lampe de poche vers le nouveau venu.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'étranger, encore trop loin pour que je puisse déterminer de qui il s'agissait, eut un léger cri de surprise et leva ses bras devant lui pour se protéger de la lumière. L'instant d'après, il était disparut et quelque chose m'enleva la lampe de poche pour l'envoyer se fracasser sur une pierre tombale, une rangée derrière. La lumière vacilla et s'éteignit, mais dans mon désarroi… j'avais identifié un autre nom familier.

KIM BELVILLE. 1998-

La lampe de Mike avait également disparue.

\- Tout le monde a sa tombe ici, dit une voix lugubre que je connaissais trop bien.

La mystérieuse figure s'était montrée.

\- Josh… murmurais-je d'une voix si basse que je n'entendis presque pas.

Ma voix s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque ses yeux bleus disparurent complètement pour être remplacés par des braises rouges. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir s'il possédait des pupilles ou non, tellement le rouge de ses yeux était vif. Je me sentais prisonnière de son regard maléfique : je ne pouvais m'en détacher. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film d'horreur ou de l'enfer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire? bégaya Mike.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du mort.

\- C'était le temps et je n'ai pas échoué ma mission, dit-il d'un son morne.

Même dans la mort, il ne répondait pas directement aux questions.

\- Ta mission? m'indignais-je.

\- Je suis le veilleur d'occasion, le _watcher_ , soupira-t-il. Je devais vous surveiller et faire en sorte que vous ne découvriez pas la vérité avant le temps. Or, il a expiré il y a une semaine.

Sa voix n'était plus aussi charmante : elle était rauque et sèche.

\- D'occasion? s'exclama Mike.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Quelque part dans ses yeux luisants, je décelais de la tristesse. Mais aucune larme ne vient s'ajouter aux miennes.

\- Le principal c'est Ray Thurston, c'est toujours lui depuis 1989. Mais comme vous étiez quatre enfants, il s'est chargé des plus jeunes et il m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous.

De nouveau, il s'avança, le visage déformé par la méchanceté. Il était plus près à présent et je pouvais sentir une odeur familière. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et Mike recula en me tirant par l'arrière. Mais j'étais pétrifiée! Je trébuchais tandis que Josh faisait un autre pas vers moi. Les mains enfoncées dans le sol de cette ville maudite, je reculais sans me lever contre une pierre de marbre froide. Je n'osais même pas lire les inscriptions sur celles qui étaient à ma portée.

\- Toi… gémis-je. C'est à toi qu'appartenais l'odeur parfumée de ma chambre.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un petit fluet tremblotant.

\- Oh! compris-je, soudain en me rappelant la boîte qui contenait le vieux journal. Les vêtements… C'était du sang, Mike avait raison…

Je cru que j'allais vomir.

\- Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'habitais ta maison auparavant. Ta chambre était la mienne et je suis mort à l'intérieur. J'aimais un vieux parfum en particulier et c'était celui que je mettais quotidiennement. Le jour de ma mort, les autres ont vidé le contenant sur moi…

\- Les autres? le questionna Mike d'une voix désespérée.

Je me souviens du flacon de verre antique brisé dans la garde-robe, le troisième jour de notre arrivée à Dark Falls.

\- Presque la moitié de la ville a vécu dans votre maison… expliqua Josh. Dans la maison des morts, dans la maison des ténèbres, dans la _Dead House_. Nous avons fait exprès de laisser quelques indices pour vous faire peur, pour s'amuser…

\- Toutes ces formes humaines, ces chuchotements la nuit, mon rêve… commençais-je.

\- C'était nous, me confirma-t-il. Contrairement à Mike, je pouvais t'observer à ma guise et ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas déplut.

Son compliment m'effleura à peine. J'étais terrifiée. Il se rapprochait encore et Mike, rapide comme l'éclair, me remis sur mes pieds.

\- Vous serez bientôt comme moi, poursuivit-il.

\- Tu vas nous tuer? cria Mike, scandalisé.

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux rouges brûlant les nôtres.

\- Nous avons besoin d'une ration de sang par an, peut importe combien nous sommes. Cela suffit. Au pire, nous pouvons survivre deux ou trois ans si nous manquons notre coup.

\- Vous… vous quoi? m'exclamais-je, sidérée.

\- Nous avons besoin de sang neuf annuellement, répéta-t-il. Ray…

\- Aucun d'entre-nous ne peut survivre sans cela, murmura quelqu'un derrière Mike.

Mike et moi, nous nous retournâmes en sursaut. C'était le garçon blond que j'avais vu dans la cave le deuxième jour, à la fenêtre de ma chambre et sur la colline donnant sur le vieux cimetière dans la forêt. Il était surgit de nulle part. C'était donc lui, le dénommé Ray Thurston.

\- C'est pourquoi vous avez été invité à la maison macabre, continua-t-il. C'est là qu'habitent les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils sont encore en vie.

Sa voix lente et basse, à lui aussi, semblait provenir de très loin.

\- Autrefois, c'était nous, mais maintenant c'est votre tour, ajouta quelqu'un d'autre qui venait d'apparaître à notre droite.

Même dans la noirceur, je reconnu les cheveux roux de George Carpenter. D'où sortaient-ils tous et combien d'autres encore arriveraient? Ils se rapprochaient tous avec un air menaçant.

\- Qu'êtes-vous exactement? murmura Mike qui me serrait contre lui, plus fort que jamais.

\- Des morts-vivants, tout simplement, lui répondit Ray. Version cinéma, tu peux nous considérer comme un mélange de vampires, fantômes et zombies.

Sans m'avertir, Mike me donna une poussée vers la gauche, seule issue du cercle à moitié formé, et se mit à courir. Je me lançais à sa suite. Nous courrions si vite qu'en un rien de temps, nous étions arrivés à la lisière du cimetière. Une fois que nous avions dépassé la clôture, Mike regarda derrière lui. Je fis de même.

Les morts-vivants avaient disparus.

« Où sont-ils? » pensais-je.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

J'eus la réponse à ma question lorsque, regardant toujours derrière, je fonçais dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh! hoquetais-je, le souffle coupé par le choc.

Les yeux rouges comme des rubis de Josh se posèrent sur moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, me dit-il en m'empoignant le haut des bras. J'étais là lors de votre arrivée… J'ai entendue ton histoire, Kim. Je te promets un monde sans intimidation et tout ce que nous demandons en retour c'est votre sang. Penses-y… Plus de bleus… Rien qu'une amitié éternelle avec tous les résidents de Dark Falls… Je te veux et serai ton ami pour toujours. N'as-tu pas envie de vivre éternellement?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Kim… me cria Mike qui était maintenu à genoux sur le sol par Ray un peu plus loin.

Il hurla de douleur lorsque le complice de Josh lui tordit le bras.

\- Ray, ne lui case rien… marmonna George qui apparût à son tour.

Ce dernier hocha la tête vers moi et à mon tour, Josh Simon me fit virevolter dans ses bras avec une telle rapidité que mon dos cogna contre son torse, agrippa mes triceps, me poussa doucement en marchant vers Ray et me força au sol à genoux devant Mike.

\- Mourir n'est pas douloureux, me dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Contrairement à Ray, aucune odeur fétide ne se dégageait de lui… seulement son éternel parfum enivrant. Dans mon dos, je le sentis descendre à ma hauteur et faire en sorte qu'il maintienne mes mains dans une seule des siennes. Ensuite, George s'approcha et les maintins à sa place. Il empestait la pourriture.

Le regard paniqué, je fixais Mike dans les yeux. Celui-ci me fixait d'un regard rempli de larmes. Il ne put que se résoudre à regarder Josh se planter entre nous.

\- Kim… murmura-t-il.

\- Mike Masson, tu fais pitié, dit mon agresseur en s'adressant à mon ami.

Josh repoussa mes cheveux et je sentis son souffle sur mon cou… comme dans ma chambre. Je gémis et le rire de Josh me chatouilla.

\- Non! hurla Mike.

Quel cri agonissant! Il tenta de se débattre, mais ne parvins qu'à obtenir une position assise. Il ne put que se résoudre à regarder Josh me mordre. Le souffle coupé, j'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de crier, mais aucun son n'en sorti.

En effet, il avait des crocs. Et ces derniers m'avaient douloureusement percés la peau. La voix de Mike se brisa :

\- Kim!

Josh exerçait maintenant une pression de succion sur mon cou. De sa main libre, il maintenait fermement ma mâchoire tremblante pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il aspirait… mon sang…

\- Kim! hurla de nouveau Mike. Kim…

Je commençais à me sentir bizarre, comme si j'étais en train de perdre mes forces. Étais-ce ainsi que j'allais mourir?

\- Kim!

\- Oh! parvins-je à murmurer lorsqu'il retira sa bouche.

Il rigola dans mon oreille avant de lécher mon cou. Ray éclata de rire :

\- Tu croyais que nous allions te tuer? se moqua-t-il méchamment. C'est ce que nous allons faire… plus tard. Il voulait seulement te goûter et t'affaiblir, voilà tout.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous serez des nôtres… dit-il. Mais, c'est comme ça que je t'ai marquée. Un _hickey_ , c'est une marque d'affection, non?

Je baissais la tête, le sang chaud coulait en un mince filet sur ma nuque et tâchait mes vêtements. Son haleine était fétide. Je versais encore quelques larmes lorsqu'il glissa son doigt sur ma plaie douloureuse.

\- Mike Masson, dit-il en écrivant sur son front de son doigt tâché, tu es un perdant, un _loser_. Je dois te dire que je suis fort heureux d'avoir pu lui faire un suçon avant toi. Elle est à moi et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Puis, la bouche maculée d'un liquide sombre, il se retourna vers moi :

\- Je suis désolé Kim...

Il me baissa le front, y laissant une deuxième marque : la trace de son baiser ensanglanté. Je le sentais, humide mais chaud, sur mon crâne.

\- Josh… dis-je avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

Il effleura mes lèvres de son pouce.

\- Je suis désolée… prononça-t-il de nouveau en me lâchant. Je ne supporterai pas que tu t'échappes.

Derrière lui, Mike, l'écriture de « _loser_ » dégoulinante en plein le front, pleurait en suivant la scène d'un regard désespéré. Josh se remit debout.

\- Josh… tentais-je encore.

Mais il referma ses paupières sur ses horribles yeux rouges. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, je ne pouvais me tromper : il y avait de l'impatience dans ses yeux malgré son expression rigide. D'autres morts firent leur apparition lorsqu'il s'éleva lentement au-dessus du sol. Au fur à mesure qu'il flottait de plus en plus haut, le groupe se fit de plus en plus nombreux autour de nous. Tous les enfants, adolescents et jeunes adultes de Dark Falls devaient y être!

Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque je sentis que je suffoquais. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de crier, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il était au-dessus de moi et il me dominait. À chaque seconde, il montait un peu plus haut dans le ciel, dans la nuit si sombre et sans étoiles. Cela m'asphyxiait encore plus.

George lâcha mes mains et je m'écroulais sur le sol, le dos arqué sur le pavé dans la rue. Josh avait cessé de monter, mais il avait un sourire narquois et dangereux qui découvrit des crocs.

« Je suis entrain de mourir, pensais-je. Josh Simon me tue. »

Je sentis quelque chose de crucial disparaître de mon corps. Bizarrement, cela ne faisait pas mal. Je me sentais vide et soudain, je ne pouvais plus rien voir. Le manque d'oxygène m'aveuglait. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre Mike répéter inlassablement mon nom.

Mon cœur battait la chamade et je cru qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je somnolais, je me sentais tranquillement dériver dans le vide. C'était comme si je tombais endormie. J'étouffais.

Dans le lointain, quelque part au milieu de ce monde maudit, une voix féminine couvrit celle de Mike :

\- Autrefois, c'était une ville normale et nous étions des gens normaux… Du moins, ceux qui n'avaient pas eu à passer par la maison des ténèbres. Presque tout le monde travaillait à l'usine en bordure de la ville, même les adolescents. Un jour, il y a eu un accident et une fumée jaune s'est échappée de l'usine. Ce gaz s'est répandu sur tout le village et ça s'est passé si vite que personne ne s'en était aperçu. L'espace d'un instant, nous étions tous décédés. Nous étions tous morts et enterrés… Mais nous ne pouvions dormir, nous ne pouvions reposer en paix… Et c'est ainsi qu'il était trop tard : Dark Falls était devenue une ville de morts-vivants.

« Karen Somerset! »

Mes poumons étaient sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'une espèce de fusée minuscule et rayonnante déchira l'air derrière Josh. Elle explosa en une énorme étoile verte.

« Des feux d'artifices! » réalisais-je en regardant d'autres semblables laisser des trainées violettes en s'éteignant.

Je pouvais voir de nouveau.

L'un d'entre eux, projeté plus bas, répandit ses étincelles autour de moi. Josh retomba avec grâce sur le sol et il s'éloigna en criant avec les autres. Et moi, toujours immobile, le regard perdu dans l'infinité, je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Mike se jeta littéralement à mes côtés.

\- Kim! Dis-moi que ça va…

Sa voix angoissée me déchira l'âme. La panique pouvait se lire sur son beau visage amical. Il baissa la tête et ses larmes s'abattirent sur mon front.

\- Kim! hurla-t-il.

Sa voix était si triste et me fendait le cœur (si j'en avais encore un). Jamais je n'avais vu un regard si désespéré.

Il me secoua.

\- Kim! s'écrièrent Alexandra et François qui arrivaient en courant.

Je toussais lorsque je repris mes sens.

\- Je… Je suis encore en vie… bégayais-je, la voix rauque et le regard hagard.

Mike me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Cette fois, il ne tremblait pas de peur, mais de joie.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, me souffla-t-il.

Il pleurait, le pauvre. Je lui rendis son accolade avant de tenter de me dégager. Mais, il me serra avec encore plus de force, m'écrasant presque.

\- Mike! dis-je, en retrouvant ma voix. Il faut retourner à la maison prévenir nos parents.

\- Oui! acquiesça Alexandra. Lâche-la, espèce de bozo!

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu tues ma sœur, enchaina mon frère.

Même dans des situations comme celle-ci, il était taquin.

\- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes procuré les feux d'artifice? Comment étiez-vous au courant? Comment est-ce que vous nous avez trouvés?

\- Plus tard, veux-tu? le repoussa Alexandra.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, de ce monde de ténèbres au plus vite! nous pressa mon frère.

Mike m'aida à me relever en me soutenant par la taille. J'étais étourdie, mais pas pour longtemps. J'avais en moi une telle énergie : je me sentais invincible. C'était sûrement de l'adrénaline. J'avais peur, n'est-ce pas?

Il me lâcha et je partis comme une flèche. J'étais libre et vivante.

Ils me suivirent, les faisceaux de lumière de leurs lampes de poche zigzaguant un peu partout… Mais j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance.


End file.
